The Peacekeeper Of Aether
by TheIdioticGuy
Summary: After the Giant war, Jason left Piper with Reyna. Piper was heartbroken until a certain Primordial recruit her as a peacekeeper? A Percy X Piper Story, sorry to the Percabeth fans, but it is getting boring and therefore i chose to write a new pair. 13 years old only, Sorry for grammar and punctuation mistakes, be easy on me please...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I am new in this fanfiction business, I 'm still 13 years old so I guarantee that there must be grammar and punctuation mistakes, please go easy on me. This story is about Jason leaving Piper and she joined being a peacekeeper of Aether. A Percy X Piper story, and…..yeah, hope you guys enjoyed

The Peacekeeper Of Aether

Hurt, anger, guilty and of course, betrayal. It had been 5 weeks after the war with Gaea was fought, some of Piper's best friends had died during the battle.

Lily was smashed by a Cyclopes's cube, Leo suffocated by Gaea's massive dirt hands, Clarisse being shot by some _empousa_.

Piper was crushed, but with Annabeth's and Hazel's help, Piper was over it, they were doing fine until that day came…

FLASHBACK

The Argo ll had just arrived Camp Jupiter after the giant war, no one was in the mood to celebrate. They had lost too much.

Silence hung in the air until a certain Praetor decided to break it,

"Where is Jason? Where is my bo..partner?"

Jealousy rose from Piper's chest, and a bad feeling started to bother her.

"I am here Reyna!" Jason jumped down the ladders and ran towards his fellow praetor.

Piper's heart was broke into pieces when Jason smashed his lips into Reyna's. Her eyes swell with tears when the praetors were caught into a very heated make-out section.

She marched up to Jason as he broke the kiss, she slapped him hard, leaving a bright red hand mark printed on his faced, Jason yelped, he snapped his head towards Piper and shouted, "what the hell Piper, it freaking hurts!" Piper blinked her tears out of her eyes, "Jason, did you ever love me before? OR AM I A TOY TO YOU?" Jason stared deep into Piper's eye, anger was replaced by concern, and replied without hesitation, "I love you Piper, but like a sister, but when I looked at Reyna, I knew she is the one for me. I am very sorry if I confused your feeling." Piper stared at Jason with wide eyes, she turned to her heels and ran back to Argo ll. Tears threatened to fall, blurring Piper's view.

She slammed her door and fell on her bed, her mind exploding from what she heard. Loved her like a sister, a sister. That's what Piper all meant to him. Even thinking of Jason's name sent a sharp pain through her heart. Being a daughter of Aphrodite was extremely sensitive to heart-breaking, it may be easy to fall in love and break-up for her sisters, but definitely not for Piper, she was different from her sisters, she handled love greatly and would never have a single thought of breaking Jason's heart. That night, the daughter of Aphrodite fell asleep from exhaustion, totally unaware of a lone figure staring her in the shadows.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Everything started to get worse after the break-up with Jason, Piper's sisters and brothers disowned her by saying not worthy for a daughter of Aphrodite. Annabeth and Hazel was busy staying with Percy and Frank, not noticing Piper for a single bit, every time Piper look at the couples, her heart will be stabbed by a needle. No Apollo kids will approach her during archery; no one will spar with Piper in training. During dinner, her sisters will never sit near her and ignore her for the whole progress; even Chiron won't look at her for once. Piper felt left alone and abandoned, no one will talk or even look at her, as if she never exists.

Piper went early on bed that night; she closed her eyes trying to get some sleep. Until a blinding light shone and Piper snapped her eyes open with alarm, her hand grabbed her trusting knife and points it at the unknown intruder. There stood a tall handsome man with short blonde hair and warm electric blue eyes, Piper felt as if someone punched her chest as she saw a young face similar to Jason's. The man smiled at her shocked expression and spoke gently, "Greetings Piper Mclean, I am Aether, Primordial of light and Heavens."

Love it? Hate it? Hope you guys to leave a comment below and suggest me how to improve it, thanks guys.

TheIdioticGuy


	2. Chapter 2

Hey dudes this is the second chapter, and this chapter is in the narrator's perspective. I hope you like it and yeah. Thanks a lot.

The Peacekeeper of Aether

Narrator's POV

It had been a year since Piper had disappeared from the surface of the Earth; nothing had changed, except for the seven from the prophecy excluding Jason. The love goddess search all over the world for her daughter, but every time Aphrodite came back with tears in her eyes. She cried days and days in her palace and barley came out for a council, she stopped wearing makeup and clearly affects the mood of Olympus. Annabeth and Hazel wept as they heard the shocking news of the missing demigod, blaming themselves for not caring for Piper. Frank and Percy comfort their girlfriends as they wept on their shoulders. But after years, the seven and the goddess of love finally got through it, with a lot of hard time.

Percy's POV

5 years since Piper's case, and it took 3 years for Annabeth to get over it. Percy Jackson walked through the beach thinking for the past events. It was dusk, the chariot of Apollo finally finished his journey of the day and Artemis's chariot started to sail through the sky. It was perfect for Percy's propose for Annabeth, it took them 8 freaking years to finally move them to this huge step in their love life.

Percy stared at the settling sun until he heard people giggling and whispering to one another, "Oh Mark, you are so much better than Percy." Percy heart stopped for a second, there is no way that…the next voice confirmed Percy's nightmare. "Oh Annabeth, never compare me to that loser, I am so much better than him of course." Percy's heart shattered, he peeked over the rock and saw the most terrifying scene. His girlfriend is making-out with another guy besides himself. Tears blurred his eye-sight and he wiped them out fiercely, forcing himself to see the truth. The boy, named Mark kissed Annabeth on the neck, and she moaned full of pleasure, which is a disgusting scene for Percy to watch as someone kissed his girlfriend's neck.

Percy couldn't stand it and ran away from the kissing couple. He dashed straight towards his father's cabin, ignoring the stares of the campers. He slam the door in such force that the cabin shook violently. Percy finally can't bear the pain in his chest and fell on the bed crying. How can Annabeth do this to me? I thought she love me.

Percy pulled out a box out of his pocket and opened it, admiring the beauty of the ring. It was a simple ring with a huge diamond on the top of it, inside carved three simple and beautiful words of: PJ AC forever. Percy closed the box, taking a shaky breath and thought through the event with Annabeth for the last 14 years, thinking how such a long relationship destroyed in just one day. The savior of Olympus sobbed hopelessly in his cabin, until a light flashed blinding Percy's eye.

Piper's POV

Piper was seated in the huge mess hall of Aether, talking to Marley and Jess with a huge smile on his face. Normally five years ago Piper will stay in her cabin rather than laughing like a mad man. It had been five years since Piper left Camp Half-Blood for a better life, five years since she had joined Aether as a Peacekeeper, four years until she have my own crew member.

Piper's crew was formed by different people from different planets, Zak from Jupiter, Gabriel from Neptune, Jess from Venus, Marley from Mercury and Jack from Mars. In total there are seven people in Piper's group, and there is still one person less. Piper kept asking Aether for one more person in her crew, but every time Aether refuse with a smirk on his face saying it is still not time. Piper is curious for whom being the eighth member and the secret Aether was keeping from her.

From the first day of Piper joining Aether he was already treating her like a long lost daughter, taking care of her and keeping her from trouble. Piper also considers Aether as her adopted father, in fact Piper never expects the primordial of light and heavens can be such a carefree and hilarious guy. When Piper first notice this she thought how messed up this world had become.

Piper's thought had been interrupted as Jess shared another horrible joke, followed by a lot of boos and insulting. But Piper was thankful, Jess was the first friend she made the day she joined Aether. Jess has bright red colored skin, which is common in Venus and long brown hair over her shoulders, but her scowled on her face ruin her beauty. Piper treated Jess like her sister and best friend, she even told Jess about her life on Earth, the color of the sky and the feeling of the wind brushing her skin. She also told Jess about the demigod camp she once called home. Every time when Piper mention about the break-up in Camp Half-blood, Jess would hold her and whisper words to her ears as she break-down, Piper could never repay how Jess accompany her whenever she was sad or happy.

When Aether walked up the stage with a hooded guy behind him, everyone effectively shut up, turning their heads towards the Primordial of light, Aether nodded his thank and waved his hand, a microphone appeared in his hand from the thin air, he tapped it for a few times for testing and raised it below his mouth, "Army of light, Peacekeepers, assassins, thank you for your cooperation, I am now going to announce the eighth member of the peacekeeper crews."

Piper stared at the lone man standing behind Aether, the man wore a dark coat with a hood covering his face. Piper's heart beating fast with excitement for her new crew, "this hero came from Earth and he will be treated with respect"

All Pipers' crew snapped their heads towards Piper, curiosity shone in their eyes. But Piper doesn't even care, she fixed her eyes at the man with concentration. For a moment Piper felt the stranger's gaze on her, and she realized that she knew this guy, but Piper cannot put a finger on it, as if a puzzle is missing from her head. "I am sure everyone had heard of his name." Aether continued, the man put both hands on his hood, "he is….." Aether added a dramatic effect on it, and it did the job. "Percy Jackson!" gasps was heard through the hall, and Piper was one of them. The man pulled the hood down, revealing the smiling face of a sea-green eyed man.

Two chapters in one day, a tough day, leave a comment below, love it? Hate it? Thanks a lot for your support.

TheIdioticGuy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey dudes, this is the second day of me writing the story and I am already writing the third chapter, thanks for reading my work. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my third chapter.

The Peacekeeper of Aether

Narrator's POV

Everyone within the mess hall was too shocked to say a word, they had heard of the great stories of the savior of Olympus, but they never thought of him joining the army of light and being the crew of the peacekeepers.

Percy's POV

Percy almost laughed at the faces if he wasn't too busy staring at a certain daughter of Aphrodite. Piper had grown to a beautiful woman, with that long chocolate brown hair and those kaleidoscopic eyes, Piper can even rival the goddess of beauty herself.

Percy was busy staring at Piper until Aether cough, "Percy, I think you should join your crew instead of staring at my adopted daughter." Percy blushed a deep shade of red and dipped his head, hoping to avoid more attention from the army. He walked down the stage and slowly headed towards Piper's table , during his way he notice how people stared at him with excitement, as if Percy is going to be their next prey.

Percy sat next to a dark-blue skinned kid and greeted, "Hey…..nice to meet you." Making his sound to be as casual as ever and apparently didn't work. Percy didn't raise his head to avoid eye-contact with Piper. Silence hung it the air and the awkwardness continued to grow. Then a laugh from a pink skinned girl broke the tension, followed by the other members "Piper, are you sure that this idiot is the savior of Olympus?" Percy raised his head for the first time and saw a giggling Piper. Damn she sure is cute, real cute. Percy smacked his head to get rid of his thought as Piper stared at him strangely, having no idea of the gears working in Percy's mind.

The pink skinned girl replaced her smile with a scowl, she frowned at Percy and grinned, "Since you are new you should have no idea who this idiots are, right?" Piper and her crew rolled their eyes as if it was an obvious fact. Percy nodded and the girl continued, "this pretty girl here is the leader of the peacekeeper crew, her name is Piper Mclean and came from Earth, a daughter of Aphrodite. I warn you, never try putting your hands on her, the other ones didn't end well when they did." Percy blushed and Piper had a hint of pink on her face. The girl noticed and smirked at Piper, and continued, "I am Jess from Venus, no surname, pink skin but normal. The dark-blue kid is called Marley." Marley shook his hand smiling, "this is Zak, he came from Jupiter…"

After five minutes of introducing Percy could finally remember all the names of the crew. During the dinner Percy never looked at Piper once, he felt guilty, leaving Piper to face her problems and never even approaching for once, what kind of friend is he? Percy ended the conversation in his head with a miserable thought.

Times flows as they shared jokes while eating, the crew members left for bed. As Piper tried to slip away unnoticed, Percy grabbed her wrist and whispered to her, "We need to talk."

Piper's POV

Piper tried to slip away from Percy after dinner, but a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her to a corner, Percy whispered, "We need to talk." Piper had been avoiding Percy throughout the whole dinner, she cannot bring out the old saddening memories without breaking down. Piper stared down at her toes, unable to stare at Percy's eye. Honestly, Piper didn't even know why Percy ended up here, but then a thought flashed through her mind and Piper immediately dismissed it, not even thinking it is possible. A hand tilted her cheek, forcing Piper to start into a pair of sea-green eyes. "Piper you can tell me if you want, I will be always here when you need me." The words reopened Piper's wound, she snapped, "You care for me? You dare telling me this after what happened in camp?" Piper was fierce, her gaze hardens and Percy effectively flinched, he dropped his gaze with guilt in his eyes. Piper suddenly felt bad for Percy, after all she left Camp without noting his friends. She softened and spoke softly, "look, I am sorry, I was thinking about, you know….Jason." Percy nodded his head, "Piper, I am not asking for your forgiveness for abandoning you, you should never forgive me but I just wanted you to know I will be here when you need me, from now onwards." Piper took a shaky breath and nodded her thank to Percy. Percy let go of her wrist and Piper slowly made her way back to her room.

Piper woke up next day, she didn't sleep well last night, her memories with Jason haunted her. She woke midnight and cried her eyes out. Piper walked into her bathroom and looked through the mirror. She almost freaked out, her eyes is red and puffy from yesterday's crying, her brown hair is messy and shaped like a classic rat nest, her cheeks is still wet and sticky from the tears. Overall she looks like a mad girl, which she doubled she is.

Piper glanced at the electric clock on the wall, 7:15, 15 minutes away from breakfast. Piper took a warm and comforting bath and smoothen her hair, she blew her hair with a hair dryer and put it in a ponytail. She wore her usual white t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Piper made her way to the mess hall, and on her way she bumped into Zak, Zak noticed the changes of her and kept asking questions of concerns, Piper stated that she was fine and waved Zak off. They continued their short trip in silent.

Piper and Zak were the last ones to arrive, Piper, noticed Percy's seat was empty, asked Jess, "where is Percy?" Jess glanced up from her plate with her mouth full with scrambled eggs, she smirked, "Nofor sean herm (never seen him). Ohhhh, you mush herm(you miss him)? Maabe you shoult heck on herm(maybe you should check on him)." Jess muffed as her grin widen, but Piper's mind wandered to another thought, Percy's fatal flaw is Loyalty, after Piper's outrage at him yesterday might had damaged Percy a lot. Piper was guilty for hurting Percy physiologically.

Piper finished her breakfast quickly and leaves the mess hall, ignoring the curios stares of her crews. Piper joggled through the long hallway and stopped in front of Percy's door. She took a deep breath and knocked the door, "Percy, its Piper, are you okay, breakfast will be ending soon." Silent, the reply came after delaying for five seconds, "I'm fine, Piper, don't mind about me." But the voice itself betrayed its master, the voice was broken and fragile, as if it will break in any second. Piper panicked and bang yelling, "Percy, open the door!" Piper waited and the door swung open, revealing a broken face of the savior of Olympus.

Percy's POV

Percy went back the room after Piper's outburst, he had never ever felt so terrible besides the breakup with Annabeth. When Aether first visits Percy and invited Percy to join his army, Percy didn't even hesitate to accept the request. Percy only wanted to escape the pain, wanted to escape the betrayal, wanted to escape this hellhole, but deep down Percy knew that he was only running away from the reality, away from his fear, away from his nightmare. And Percy admitted it, he is a freaking coward, a weakling that ran away when he faced an obstacle that he knew he will never climb over it. He knew he never really is a hero, an empty lie that only an idiot believes. He is not worthy for a friend, a camper even for someone to hate. He had never felt do low and dishonored before.

Percy spends the whole night crying, furious for his cowardice, guilty for letting a friend down. Percy finally fell asleep from the exhaustion. The next day he woke up he was not in mood for breakfast, instead he stayed in his room blaming himself for the deaths of the thousands demigod died from the Titan and Giant war.

Percy's thought was shattered as someone knocked his door and a soft voice rang out, "Percy, its Piper, are you okay, breakfast will be ending soon." Percy took a shaky breath and held his emotions, he replied in a broken voice, "I'm fine, Piper, don't mind about me." He tried to sound casual, but the voice refused. There was a bang and Piper shouted, "Percy, open the door!" Percy sighed and walked unsteadily towards the door. He swung the door open only to see a very concerned Piper, biting her lips as if she was going to cry. Percy stared at Piper with a weak smile on his face, "what is it Piper?" Piper frowned and stepped in the room closing the door behind her. She turned her head facing Percy, her kaleidoscopic eyes staring deep into his, warm glowed behind Piper's eye and Percy instantly relaxed. Piper decided to break the silence, "Percy, you don't need to mind what I said yesterday, I wasn't thinking, only finding someone to blame. Don't worry about it." Percy interrupted, "no you are right, I wasn't there when Jason broke-up with you, I wasn't there when you are alone, and I wasn't there with you when you needed a friend the most. I am not….not worthy for being yo….your friend." Percy's voice broke as he tries holding back his tears. Piper wrapped her arms around Percy and buried her face in his shirt, murmuring, "I am sorry, I didn't mean it." Percy wrapped his arms around Piper's waist and choked, "after the break….break-up with Annabeth, I finally understand a tiny bit the feelings you had held after the Giant war, maybe ten times worsted then mine. For weeks I never approached you and comfort you, thats not how a friend is supposed to do, I am a horrible friend." Tears finally fell from Percy's eye, dropping on Piper's head.

Piper stared at Percy, her eyes filled with tears, she whimpered weakly, "No Percy, you are the best friend I could ever ask for. That time you are just distracted by Annabeth." Pain was clearly shown as Piper mention Annabeth's name. "Percy, I forgive you." Percy eyes widen, hope shone in his eyes, "you are the best friend that I could ever ask for, and I don't want to lose a friend like you." Percy wiped his tears out of his eyes and smiled weakly at Piper, "thanks a lot for cheering me up, Pipes. Friends?" "Friends." Piper replied with a smile. Deep down Percy wanted to be more than a friend with Piper. He shook the feeling off and stayed wrapped in a tight embrace with a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite.

This chapter used most of my day typing, my shoulders sore from typing. Anyways this is where the romance started. Thank you for your support and please read my new chapter tomorrow.

TheidioticGuy


	4. Chapter 4

Hey dudes, thanks for reading my work. This chapter is about Percy and Piper reaction for returning Earth. Stay tuned

The Peacekeeper of Aether

Stab, slice, dodge, sidestep, roll. Percy had been sparring with Piper for an hour already. It had been 1 years since Percy joined the Peacekeepers of Aether, 1 year since Percy had been forgiven by Piper and 1 year since Percy became Piper's best friend. Piper stabbed, Percy raised his sword to block, Piper swept her legs at Percy, Percy lost his balance and fell on the ground hard. He raised his head only to have a sword pointing at Percy's throat. "Do you yield?" Piper breathed. Piper's long brown hair fell on her face, her forehead filled with sweat. Beautiful, no, no word can even represent Piper's beauty.

Percy found himself staring deep into Piper's eyes until a laugh interrupted. Percy tore his eyes from Piper and stare at the interrupter, there stood Gabriel, clasping a hand over his mouth to maintain his laughter. Piper raised her eye brow and offered Percy a hand, who gladly accepts. She pulled Percy on his feet and scowl at Gabriel, "what is it?" Gabriel controlled his laughter, "Lord Aether required you present in the office right now." "on it" Piper grabbed Percy hand, who effectively blushed, and light teleported in front of the Primordial's office, Percy took a deep breath as Piper knocked the door. A second later the door automatically swung open revealing a sighing Aether sat on his chair.

When Percy saw the office, he was shocked, Piper laughed at his expression on his face. The room was huge, like a palace. The floor was made of glass, letting Percy to stare at the open sky, which was fine for Percy since he have no fear for heights. The walls are glowing with comforting light, like the dawn of the earth, but Aether seemed to be bothered.

Aether rest his head on his hands, clearly exhausted, the light dimmed as if to reflect Aether's emotions. Piper knocked the door again, clearly worried at his adopted father, they are close even they are not blood related. Aether snapped his head up, alarmed, only to relax as he saw Piper and Percy. His pure white eyes looks lifeless. Piper asked with concern, "Lord Aether, you called?" the Primordial rolled his eyes, "Piper, how many times I have to tell you, don't call me lord, it makes me feel old." Piper laughed, Aether smiled for a moment and it melt, replaced by his serious face, "Piper and Percy, your crew have a new mission." Percy frowned, "is it planet Janet? I thought we took care of it already." Aether sighed, "no Percy, it's Earth." it took Percy a soiled 5 seconds to let that melt. Silence. Percy turned to Piper, horror and betrayal clearly written all over her face. She stuttered, "but lord Aether, you...you promised me, you promised me that I will never ever need to face them again." Percy was stunned, going back to Earth, meaning that Percy will need to face his nightmares, the reasons that made Percy ran away. For once, the Savior of Olympus is to shock to say a word.

Piper's POV

Piper was hurt, Aether promised her that she will never going to go back, and he broke the promise. Aether sighed heavily, "I am sorry Piper, but my father is stirring." Piper was taken back, "your father?" Percy, who had stayed silent since they first entered the office, spoke up, "Erebus, Primordial of darkness." The light dimmed, the name turned the room icing cold. Piper shivered, Erebus, one of the twelve Primordial besides Aether, and he control darkness, totally opposite to Aether. Aether's eyes looked distanced, "he is gathering an army of monsters, trying to overthrown the Olympians. The Olympians will never going to win this war with them arguing with one another. And so I need you and your crews to make peace in Olympus and train both the Romans and Greek camps." Piper waited, staring at Percy and find him expressionless, but deep hurt showing clearly in his eyes. Piper considered the situation and replied at last, "As you wish, lord Aether." Aether smiled for the first time, "you and your crew will be leaving in less than an hour." He waved his hand dismissingly, Piper and Percy bowed and walked out of the room.

Piper and Percy made their way back in silent, on one was in the mood to talk. When they reached Percy's room, Piper turned to Percy, "um, see you in an hour?" Percy smiled sadly and kissed Piper's forehead, earning a blush from her. But Percy didn't seem to notice, he opened his door and stepped in, slamming his door at Piper's face.

Piper sighed and light traveled to her room, instantly falling on her bed, burying her face deep in the pillow. She is going back to the hellhole, the place that she once called home, the place that she was abandoned. And she is going to face a certain son of Jupiter who had broken her heart. Piper laid there for who knows how long, and eventually started to pack her stuff for Earth.

Piper was the last to arrive the spacecraft park, her crews were excited to visit Piper's home planet, excluding Percy, who is looking into the distant. Piper cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "today we will be going to Earth and train the camper for the war against Erebus." The crews looked uneasy, they all know that Erebus is the father of Aether. "Hey it's okay, remember that we have mister Obvious in our side." Pointing at Percy and trying to lighten up the mood. The crews relaxed and even smiled, patting Percy on the shoulder.

The flight will take them 3 hours, during the spare time Piper encouraged her crew to take some rest. Piper noticed Percy mood changes as soon as Aether announced their mission, her sea-greened eyes dimmed and whirled like a stormy day in the sea, he barley spoke after leaving the office and Piper was worried.

Piper walked up to Percy's room and knocked, a few seconds later the door swung open with Percy leaning on the door frame, "what is it Pipes?" Piper narrowed her eyes, she demanded, "I am worried about you, you had not been talking ever since we got leaved Aether's office." Percy sighed, "I am totally fine Piper, don't worry about me." He surely is not fine, his voice was broken, he avoid eye contact with Piper, which she found out annoying, and his fingers tips dig deep into his palm, drawing some blood. Piper stomped past Percy and crossed her arm at her, using her charm speaking, "What is bothering you?" Percy's face twisted, as if he is fighting against himself, and dipped his head. Percy closed the door behind him and sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands. Piper sat next to him and whispered softly, "what happened Percy?" Percy raised his head from his hands, Piper was shocked. Percy's face was sorrow, depressed and pained, he whimpered, "I can't to this Piper, I can't do this." Piper wrapped her arms around Percy, whispering into his ears, "You can tell me, Percy, I can always help you, sharing your soreness will always be easier to keep it yourself." Percy took a shaky breath and stuttered, "I can't stand seeing Ann…Annabeth." "What's wrong with Annabeth?" Piper knows nothing about Percy and Annabeth after she left. Percy whimpered weakly, "Annabeth, she…she cheated on….on me." That left Piper totally stunned, Annabeth cheating on Percy was the last thing she expect. It was so unlike her, Annabeth was caring and understanding when Piper was depressed after the Giant war, and all of a sudden she cheated on Percy? Percy will be a perfect boyfriend that any girls wanted, why would Annabeth be that selfish? Percy sobbed miserably as Piper continued holding him, Percy wiped his tears, "The….the day I was going to pro…propose Annabeth, I…I found her and Mark kissing on the bea…beach, whispering words of lo…love. I just can't bear the pain, it hurts." Piper felt that as if she was whacked by a bat, she finally knew the reason of Percy leaving, Annabeth cheating on Percy, and Aether invited him to the army. Just like how Piper got recruit, after the breaking up with Jason, Aether offered her the job as a Peacekeeper. Piper nodded and whispered, "hey, hey, its okay, you have me right? I will never leave you, you will always have me on your side." It just came out of Piper's mouth, but she believes that is the words of truth coming from her heart.

They stayed in this position until Piper fell asleep on Percy's shoulders. Piper felt a pair of lips pressed against her cheek before she lost her conscious and drift into deep sleep.

Love it? Hate it? Be sure to leave a comment for me to improve it.

TheIdioticGuy


	5. Chapter 5

hey dudes, this is the fifth chapter, and i hope you guys enjoyed.

The Peacekeeper of Aether

Percy's POV

Percy was thankful that he have a understanding friend like Piper. For five minutes they were caught in a a tight embrace, enjoying each other's for company. Percy recovered and shook Piper gently, "Piper?" no response, Percy pulled away and saw a sleeping daughter of Aphrodite, with her pink lips and smooth skin, it took Percy all the strength to not kiss her. He smiled and laid her on bed, trying to get Piper off him as gently as he can, only to have her snuggling tighter at Percy's arm, murmuring about seaweed and seafood. Percy sighed heavily and laid on bed with her, trying not to wake Piper up, she deserved a nice sleep after comforting Percy for an hour. Percy took a breath and closed his eyes, drifting to deep sleep.

Piper's POV

Piper woke up by the smell of ocean, Piper blinked her eyes and stared at the ceiling, she tried to sat up, thinking out she ended up here. It took her a minutes to remember, Percy's break up with Annabeth. Piper cleared her head and tried to sat up, only to pull back by a strong arm. Piper was confused, she turned and saw a drooling face of Percy Jackson. Piper's mind literally stopped functioning, then caught into chaos, she panicked and accidentally hit her elbow into Percy's hard chest, Percy's eyes snapped open revealing a pair of beautiful sea-green eyes. He turned his gaze at Piper, first relaxing, then changed into a look of panic, he stuttered stupidly, "um...um...you kinda fell asleep? Yeah..." Piper nodded her head while her mind wandered to another place, I fell asleep with Percy Jackson, in the same bed, Piper was sure that she was red head to toe. Piper smiled awkwardly, "uh, see you later?" Percy nodded with his faced painted red. Piper sat up and jumped off the bed, running out of the room, leaving a very confused Percy behind.

Narrator's POV

The Olympians were seated in their respective thrones, they are doing their daily events. Zeus and Hera arguing about Hercules, Apollo and Artemis having a debate of who is older, Ares and Hephaestus fighting over the goddess of love, who is currently sitting on her throne with a bothered expression on her face. Athena reading a architecture book, Dionysus snoring heavily on his throne, Demeter mumbling things about cereal, Hestia tending the hearth, Hermes looking through emails in his I-pad and Poseidon staring at the floor of the those room. Aether looked at them from heaven with a disapproval look on, as the Olympians totally unprepared for the war soon to begin.

Piper's POV

The spacecraft landed in front of the Empire State building with a soft thud, Piper took a sneak outside the window, nothing seems to have changed for the last 2 years, tall buildings and skyscrapers all over the place, tiny park and small amount of trees spread around the streets and roads. The door lowered and the crews walked out of the plane, with the mist's help, the mortals obviously can only see a bunch of kids walking out of a truck. They pushed through the doors, and stopped right in front of the front desk, the guard raised his head from his book, stared at Piper for a moment and went back reading, totally ignoring pointed his sword at the guard, fuming with anger. The guard handed Piper the keys without looking up, "there you go, make sure nobody is with the evelator with you." Piper snatched the key and tossed the guard a drachmas.

They barley squeezed in the evelator. Apollo's terrible singing music rang out, Jess covered her ears screaming, "Dude, is this really the god of poetry? He sang just like Justin Beiber" the crews laughed for the first time arriving Earth. Gabriel broke the silent, "Piper, where were you during the way here?" Jess turned at Piper with a evil grin on her face, "oh nothing, she just visited Mr. Obvious and "accidentally" fell asleep with him in the same bed." Piper blushed, she glared at Jess as she wondered how she knew it. but she was glade that Jess brighten their mood.

The evelator finally reached 600th floor with a ding, the doors opened slowly revealing the beautiful city of Mount Olympus. Piper and her crews walked through the street of Olympus, Gabriel and Zak gaping at the phone store and Jess scanning over bile of enchanted weapons. on their way they notice the strange stares from the minor gods and nymphs, Piper ignored them and leaded her crew to the throne room

It took them an hour the squeezed through the crowed streets and arriving the front door of the throne room, Piper took a deep breath, tuking her hair behind her ears, and pushed the door forcefully, not letting fear to catch up.

Narrator's POV

The Olympians were having a emergency meeting, they had noticed the sudden stirring of Typon and the kraken. Zeus spoke up, "as you know, Typon and the Kraken is stirring, monsters around the world had been gathering a army..." Zeus was interrupted as the door of the throne room swung open. Zeus snapped his head and bellowed, "who dares to interrupt the council!" A group stood there, a girl with chocolate brown hair stepped up and said, "We are the Peacekeepers, are sent by Aether to aid you Olympians against the war."

Stunned silence as the Olympians recognized the beautiful face of the missing demigod. Aphrodite was the first to recover, "Piper! Where had you been?" she ran down her throne and shrunk back into human size, grabbing Piper into a bone-crushing hug. Poseidon scanned through the group, hoping to find his missing son. A voice called out, "Father." Poseidon turned his head to find Percy, he jumped down his throne and ran to Percy, hugging him into a tight embrace, as the Olympians stared with shock.

Piper's POV

Piper pulled away from Aphrodite and stared at her mother with apologetic in her eyes, "sorry mother, I was...you know, Jason." Aphrodite nodded her head, her eyes beamed as she finally found her missing daughter.

Piper turned to the council, "as we are saing, we are the peacekeepers of Aether. A war is about to start and you will need our help." Zeus sent her with a murderous glare, "we can take care of this war ourselves, we don't need your help." Piper sighed and rubbed her temples, "I don't either, but Erebus stirring, and you won't be able to win this war if you are fight among yourself. The campers are to weak in combat, and we are here to train them and make some "peace" in here." Piper made the air quote sign. The Olympus was silence, then explode into uproar.

Percy's POV

Percy was annoyed, the Olympians were acting like babies and it is making Percy frustrating. He stomped his foot on the ground, causing a tiny earthquake for effect. The Olympians silent, Percy glared at the them in the eye, they flinched, "that's it, there is a war and you are acting like kids." Percy closed his eyes, "in order to win this war, you will need to untie and forget all the grudges you had." The Olympians looked thoughtful, at last Zeus asked, "Erebus, Primordial of darkness, right?" Percy nodded, "he is the father of our lord, Aether. and he won't have any trouble destroying you, so lord Aether sent us to help." Zeus nodded, looks like Zeus can be a reasonable man too. "Very well, we will do our best, I will gather the minor gods for preparation of battle." Percy smiled and turned, nodding at Poseidon for the last time, and walked out of the throne room. Percy was satisfied how well things went, but this is where the trouble begins.

Next stop, Camp Jupiter.

This is the forth day i had been writing this story, i will try my best to keep it daily, thanks.

TheIdioticGuy :)


	6. AN

Sorry, i am just to busy today, so i am going to post a two-thousand words chapter tomorrow. hope you guys understand. please wait for tomorrow. Thank you.

TheIdioticGuy


	7. Chapter 7

Hey dudes, this is the next chapter, hope you enjoyed. Also leave a comment below so that I can improve the story. Thanks a lot.

The Peacekeeper of Aether

Percy's POV

It had been thirty minutes since they left the throne room. They made their way back down the Empire State Building through that cramped elevelator. The plane took off as soon they settled down. It will take them a day since Camp Jupiter was thousands of miles away.

Percy was chilling on his bed, closing his eyes as he listened at the music of his I-pod. There was a knock on the door, Percy called without opening his eyes, "come in!" the knob turned and the door swung open, Percy opened his eyes seeing Piper, "What's up Pipes?" Piper didn't replied, instead a tear dropped from her kaleidoscopic eyes. Percy tore his earplug from his ears, he embraced Piper and whispered softly in her ears. "Piper, what happened?" Piper sobbed, she clutched Percy's shirt and whimpered weakly, "I….I am not…ready to face Ja…Jason yet." Percy breathed, rubbing circles at Piper's back, "shhh…I know, I know." Percy tried his best to comfort Piper, whispering soft words to Piper, drawing circles on her hand, patting Piper's back. And neither worked

Piper's POV

Piper was emotionally hurt, she hugged Percy tightly, smelling the sweet scent of ocean breeze. It did the work to calm Piper, eventually she stopped crying, but her cheeks were wet and her breath was uneven.

Percy kept whispering smoothing words to Piper, hugging her as if she would disappear any second. Piper tried speaking confidently, but it came out as a stutter, "Percy, thanks….for being here for me." Percy pulled away gently, and Piper immediately missed his warmth. Percy looked worried, his eyebrow scrunched together, his lips pressed against eachother. Percy is cute. Piper shook her head trying to get rid of the feeling. But blushed as Percy kissed Piper on the cheek, her skin tingled and she shivered uncontrollably. She stood up abruptly and smiled at Percy, who smiled back warmly. As soon as the door closed, Piper leaned against the door frame, touching the part of skin where Percy kissed her. She could still feel the tingling where Percy pressed his lips on. And Piper noticed, Percy's lips were so soft.

Piper was laying on bed, reading a magazine, yawning lazily and blinked her eyes. Then a voice interrupted, "Piper, please come to the meeting room, we will be arriving in thirty minutes." the voice faded. Piper sighed, burying her into her pillow.

Narrator's POV

The peacekeeper's ship flew through the thick mist, revealing the New Rome. Unlike New York and other cities, there was small houses surrounding a rather small building, more like a apartment. A river flowed around the buildings, as if announcing their territory.

It was noon, and the Romans were having lunch, chatting to one another. but the peaceful day was ruined as a pitch black ship landed on the Field of Mars.

The Romans recovered from shock and shot up from their seats, grabbing their weapons and ran towards the Field of Mars. Javelins pointed to the ships as the archers took their aim. The ship stayed still for a moment, then the doors lowered. The Romans alerted as a group walked out.

Piper's POV

Piper scanned through the crowd, totally ignoring the glares of the Romans, hoping her nightmare with not be true. Unfortunately, a blonde hair dude in purple shirt pushed through the crowd, it is the one and only Jason Grace.

Piper almost fainted, but luckily Percy hold her hand, which gave Piper the courage to continue.

Piper,turned around. Either her crews were staring at her, or the Romans were glaring with their weapons pointed at her. She took a deep breath and shouted, "We are the peacekeepers of Aether, there is a war coming. And we have the permission from the Olympians to enter and train you Romans. Now please put down the weapons, we are here to make peace and minimized the damage." Piper used her charm speaking, and the Romans looked confused and lowered their weapons. Everything seemed to be fine until a voice called, "Piper, are you Piper?" Piper frozen, she turned to the Jason, who had a thoughtful expression on.

Percy squeezed her and gently, and Piper took a shaky breath and said, "Yes, I am Piper McLean, but I don't think that is important since your world will be destroyed in just ." Jason widen his eyes, "not important? I had been searching for you for years, I do really care." Piper was about to retort but Percy beat her to it, he let go of her hand and lunged at Jason, grabbing his collar and punched him straight into the noise. A sicken crunched was heard, and Jason's nose was bend into a painful way. Jason tripped and fell on the ground, holding his nose. The Romans were to shock to react.

Jason glared at Percy yelling, "what the heck? Jackson, what's wrong with worrying a friend." Piper gritted her teeth, "you care about me? Where were you when I was down, where was you when I need a friend! Huh? Answer me!" Jason stood up unsteadily, still holding his nose. Percy cracked his knuckles and glared at Jason threatenly. But Jason stared at Piper, "I cared about you, I never forget about you, you are like a sister to me. But I think Jackson careless, swooning over Annabeth when you disappeared."

For a second, Percy's eyes seemed distanced, he lowered his head and glared at the ground with such force that the ground might crack.

Piper in the other hand was furious, her eyes flared, the spectators flinched at the sight of her.

"you dare tell me that, you are the whole reason I left. When you left me with Reyna, I was heartbroken, no one seems to notice my present, so I left with Aether, for a better life." Jason was left completely speechless, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but hesitated, and closed his mouth.

Piper looked around, there were no sight for another praetor, "where is your girlfriend? Jason?" Jason glared at Piper, "not girlfriend, she is officially my wife." Piper tried to hide it, but it failed miserably, Jess held her as Percy and her crews glared t Jason, who effectively flinched, "Reyna is in the hospital, she is...um...pregnant." Piper's heart skipped a beat. Reyna is pregnant, with Jason, that means...

Piper's brain stopped functioning, she lost her balance and fell on her butt. Tears welled out and she was unable to speak. Percy was too stunned to move to, but the moment Piper fell on the ground he rushed to her side, embracing her into a tight hug, smoothing her back. Piper's heart shattered, the pain in her chest was unbearable and she slowly drift to unconsciousness.

Percy's POV

When Piper faint, hell broke loose. Jess pointed her sword at Jason, "you scumbag, do you know how much she held for this few years." Jason froze, his face turned from concern to panic, he stuttered, "I...I...I don't...don't know..." Marley and Zak was yelling rude insults to the Romans as the Romans did the same. Jack knelt beside Piper, checking her heart rate and pulse, "she doesn't have any physical wounds, mentally wounded I presume." "that didn't improve the situation." Percy growled, gritting his teeth and glaring at the son of Jupiter.

Percy picked up Piper bridal style and dashed to the ship, he willed the water vapor in the air to boost them, which was pretty darn fast. Within seconds they complete a fifty meter short journey, Percy ran to his room, crushing the knob with ease and laid Piper on bed, Percy brought out a towel and soaked it will warm water from the water in air, he gently placed it on Piper's forehead, he stared at her with worry, wrapping his hands around Piper's and held it in front of his chest.

After hours, Piper stirred, she blinked open her eyes, first confused, then horror as realization hit her like a wall, she buried her face on Percy's shoulder, sobbing and whimpering, "I...I ne...never...thought that ja...Jason will ever have...a baby with...Rey...Reyna." Percy patted her back gently and whispered inner ears, "sh...sh...Piper, that bastard doesn't deserve you, he is a heartless jerk." Piper whispered faintly, "But...I guess...that he have...have a point, I...I mean...Reyna is...is...is more prettier and graceful than...me." Percy choked, he recovered and said, "no, no, Piper, you are far more prettier and beautiful than Reyna, you are a girlfriend that every guy ask for." As soon as it left his mouth, Piper blushed, and Percy could felt his face heated up. Piper pressed her face in Percy chest, but this time instead of crying, she smiled faintly, "thanks...thanks for cheering me up, Percy." Percy put his chin on Piper's head, "anything for you is worth it, Pipes. You had comfort me with the break up with Anmabeth, so now we are even." Percy could felt Piper smiling. They sat there for still, which Percy would perfer enternity, taking the sweet grape scent of a daughter of Aphrodite.

So there is the chapter, sorry for being a little bit late. Things are getting boring as crying and sobbing continues, so I am going to cut short the crying scene for the future chapters. Thanks and be sure to leave a comment below.

TheIdioticGuy :)


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy. Also a little note here, the Percy x Piper pairing will happen in the further chapter, they still confused their feeling to each other. It will be odd if they suddenly become couples and make out and stuff, right? Sorry to the ones that wanted the pairing to happen sooner. I will start the romance this chapter.

The Peacekeeper of Aether

Piper spend the day in the ship, reading her magazine when Jack came in, Piper narrowed her eyes, "Jack, didn't I say knock before coming?" Jack rub his neck sheepishly, "sorry, bad habit. Anyway, dinner is about to start are you coming?" Piper glanced at the clock, "it's only 5:30 pm, why so early?" Jack shook his head, "who knows what is with the Romans." Piper put her magazine facing down, "all right, I will be there in a moment." Jack smiled and walk out the room, closing the door behind him. Piper waited until the food steps fade away completely, then sighed heavily.  
Piper met Percy on the way to the new Rome, Percy was still worried, not that he told Piper, but instead Piper could felt the concern behind his sea-green eyes. Piper was not in the mood to see Jason yet, but as a peacekeeper she couldn't complain much. No one was in the mood to talk, the silence continued until they entered the hall, the Romans glared at them, still furious when Percy punched their praetor in the face. Piper glanced at Percy nervously, Percy had a emotionless mask on, but his eyes burned with hatred and anger, the Romans shrunk under his glare and continue eating there dinner.

Piper sat on the table, greeting her crews. Percy sat next to her, grabbing his fork and started digging in. A moment later, a bandaged Jason walked in, glaring at Percy when he made his way to the seat. Jason clapped his hands and the thunder roar outside, the Romans stopped their eating and turned their attention to their praetor. Jason cleared his throat and called, "Romans, as you can see there are the peacekeepers of Aether at the very end of the hall." The Romans snared at them, Jason continued, "according to what they say, there will be a war coming soon, and this time the enemy is Erebus, the Primordial of darkness." Jason raised an eye brow at Piper, as if confirming the truth. Piper nodded grimly. Jason's face darkened, "you all heard of Erebus, he is the brother of the earth goddess, Gaia." Murmuring broke through the hall, they all experienced the battle with Gaia, there were many deaths and injuries, and there is another battle ahead of them. Jason slammed his hand on the table, and the sound died down, Jason scanned through the Romans and said, "so this peacekeepers are here to train us and provide us aid, and we will have a big chance of winning." The Romans didn't look happy by the fact that Piper and her crew are going to train them. Then a Roman shouted out, "How are they going to train us, I mean, they are weak and will certainly hide behind the shields like babies." Roars of approval were heard, they began chatting and even Jason looked troubled.

Then a small earthquake occurred, Piper turned and looked at Percy. His eyes was nothing to compare will the anger before, his eyes darkened to black and was glowing with power, green aura drift around his body, Piper's hair stood up, her palms started sweating. Piper's crew looked amazed with the power radiating from Percy. Even from such distant, the Romans dropped their spoons and plates, with an awe look on their face, some Romans even fell out of their seat, shaking with fear.

Percy glared through the crowd, he snarled, "how 'bout this, you Romans sent eight of your best fighter and duel against us. If we win, you listen to every word we said. We lost a duel, we leave, forever. Deal?" there was a moment of silent, than the Romans erupt with cheers.

Percy's POV

Percy was angry, and an angry son of sea god is not someone you want to mess with. Percy stood up, and stomped his way back to his ship. On his way he notice a Roman wet his pants during the outrage of Percy a moment ago, Mr. Obvious would probably laughing his ass off. But Mr. Grumpy glared at the Roman instead. The roman cowered behind his chair, his eyes full with fear. "Percy!" a voice rang out, it seems like a voice from angel to Percy. He turned and his eyes soften, Piper ran in front of him, he must have walked fast, because Piper's cheek flushed and she was gasping for air. Percy raised his eyebrow, waiting Piper to ask. He wasn't completely cooled, he was still hot-headed, and he felt like wanting to punch a wall. Piper caught her breath and straightens herself, frowning at Percy, "why do you suggest that, you know if one of us loses, we will screw up the mission, and boom, end of Earth." Percy rolled his eyes, "if we lose. Piper, this Romans are weaklings, they are not even stronger than the training automaton at the base. Of course we will have no problem beating them to a pulp." Piper narrowed her eyes, "never underestimate your enemy, we were taught right. There are good fighters in Camp Jupiter too." Percy sighed, "I suppose you are right" Piper nodded and pulse her lips, "actually….that is a excellent idea, there will be no objection from the Romans when we win the duels." Percy grinned, "Look! I am smart, I can think too, my brain aren't made of rocks." Piper returned the smile, her fingers playing with her hair, she noted, "the duel will be held 9 am in the morning tomorrow." Percy groaned loudly, "9 am? can't I have a day to sleep late?" Piper smirked, which sent a shiver down to Percy's spine. She is so damn sexy. Percy shook his head, clearing his mind.

Piper looked at Percy worried, "um..are you okay?" Percy snapped his head up in such a speed that scared Piper, "what? Oh…oh yeah, I am definitely fine…..i guess I will see you tomorrow. Bye Piper." Percy turned and ran to the ship, not even waiting for Piper to reply.

After Percy slammed his door, he lean on the side of his bed, clutching his head. He was getting confused with his feeling with Piper. Every time Percy sees her, his heart will beat faster, his face will heat up, his mind will lighten up, and he will be brightening up. Every time Percy touches Piper, his skin will tinkle as if they are on fire, his heart will skip a beat, blood will rush to his face. Every time Piper chat with Percy, a smile will automatically appear on his face, his eyes will brighten up, he will act sheepishly and stupidly.

This is the reaction he used to have with Annabeth, love. Percy considered Piper as a friend, best friend. But deep down he knew otherwise, Every time a guy tried to hit on Piper, Percy would have a uncomfortable feeling swelling in his guts, he convinced himself that the feeling was overly protective, but now he finally got it, it was actually jealousy. He would felt like reaping the guy's hand as he touched Piper. Bashing his mouth shut as he spoke flirtingly with Piper.

Percy finally realized the truth, he is in love with his best friend, the girl who he had abandoned but kindly forgiving him. Percy stared at the celling, mixture of feelings flowing through him.

"You finally recognized your feeling for my daughter." Percy turned his head to the source of voice, there flow a screen, with a stern face of Aether on it. The primordial was serious, waiting for Percy to answer. Percy thought through the fact before nodding, "Yes, I just realized." Aether eyed Percy carefully, as if detecting any lie from him. Aether's stern face melted, replaced by a smile, "very well, I approve." Percy stared at the screen, with his jaws probably wide open, he shut his mouth, asking, "Why me? There were many other males that are better than me." Aether laughed, like the light of hope from the eternal darkness, "there sure are, but they are cocky, ungrateful. They are not even worthy for my daughter. But you, Percy. Even you had ignored Piper back in Earth, you actually cared for her, and I know how you watched over her when she was alone, protecting her from the danger, but you never shows it. That is what I approved about you, you are not arrogant, you never wanted to be a hero, you simply wanted to protect you friend. This is why I first recruit you to my army, your loyalty is what attracted me. You had proven yourself worthy, and I had an amount of respect for you. That is why I am relieved that my daughter fell for the right man."

That made Percy stunned, he was too shocked to speak, Aether continued, "so, Percy, do you want more reason that why I approved your relationship with my daughter without getting your balls crushed?" Percy shook his head, still unable to speak. Aether smiled, "very well, then." Aether wiped his hand through the screen, it flickered and faded into nothingness.

Percy sat there, his mind still processing from the shocking event.

This is the eighth chapter, sorry for being late. This chapter holds many information, and the romance finally sparks, horray. Any way thank you for your support.

TheIdioticGuy


	9. Chapter 9

Hey dudes, here is the chapter, enjoy! Also I actually am taking some advice from the reviews, so be sure to leave a comment below. Thanks

The Peacekeeper of Aether

Piper's POV

Piper admitted it, she was shocked at Percy's outburst yesterday. The way that how Percy handled the insult, the aura that not even a titan compare with. Piper head was literally spinning when Percy suggested the duel, which she thought is a brilliant way to make the Romans to listen without causing a fight.

That day Piper almost woke up late, thankfully Gabriel knocked her door thirty minutes before the duel. Piper shot up from the bed, taking a sonic speed shower, brushing her teeth and ran out the ship with her jacket buttoned wrongly.

The first thing Piper notice strange was the way how Percy reacted to him. He had been avoiding eyes contact with Piper, once Percy stared at Piper in the eye, he would look away instantly.

Piper wondered what was wrong with Percy, little did her knew the conversation with Aether yesterday night.

The duel would be fought in the Field of Mars, the Romans were seated before the Peacekeepers did, they held banners and flags, waving over their heads and yelling insults at the peacekeepers.

Piper and her crew sat in front of the audience seats, waiting patiently for the match to begin. The cheers and roar died down as Jason stepped on stage, his bandage was gone and his nose was fully healed. Jason bellowed, "This duel will be the Romans against the Peacekeeper of Aether. Please sent your first battler up in stage." A Roman shot up from his seat, pointing his spear at the blue sky, "For Roman!" the other joined in, the shouting slowly turned to chatting. Marley stood up slowly, in his full battle armor. The Romans were awe at the sight of it, it was pure white, with blinding light that Apollo would be jealous of, feather placed on top of the helmet. The armor is made of Chaotic Metal, the first metal first born and only found in the realm of heaven. It was even harder than fifty diamonds combined together. The Roman and Marley stood on stage, the Roman was shooting a murderous glare at Marley, who was taking his time stretching his arms. Jason announced, "The first duel for the Romans against the peacekeepers will start now."

A bell dinged, and the battle begun, while Piper shook her head, thinking how this would be a long day.

Narrator's POV

The Romans took out his gold spear, positioning and eyeing Marley warily. Marley pulled his double-edged sword out, which was also made of Chaotic Metal. It glimpsed in the sun.

The Roman waste no time charging, stabbing his spear forcefully. Marley simply side-stepped, moving his hand in such a speed that looks like a blur, and yanked the spear out of the charging Roman's hands. Marley threw the spear out of the stage, smiling coldly at the Roman, who was agitated for being taunted. The Roman charged bare-handed, raising his clenched fist and swung at Marley. Marley caught the Roman's hand with his own, and bend it behind his back. The Romans groaned, cheers from the spectators died immediately. Marley ended the Roman's pain with a hard whack in the head with his sword. The Roman collapsed, falling on the ground unconscious.

Marley turned to the Romans and did a mocking bow, who were booing and insulting at the peacekeeper. But that losing really did damage in their pride, the duel ended in less than ten seconds. Marley hopped off the stage, falling on his seat and yawned, falling into deep sleep within seconds. The peacekeepers laughed, while the Romans were furious. Jason walked on stage, "The first duel had ended, and the winner is from the Peacekeeper of Aether. Duel time is eight and a half seconds."

The upcoming duel was a blur, the peacekeepers defeated their enemy with ease, the matches last nine seconds the most. Percy defeated Frank with his fists, with a painful upper-cut the son of Mars flew out of the stage unconscious, leaving a fist mark in the well-polished helmet. Seven duels had finished, and Piper was the only one who had not fought yet.

The Romans were completely silent, not even able to speak a word after the duels. The silence was broke by Jason, "The peacekeepers had won the duel once again. The eighth duel will be Piper Mclean from the peacekeepers and Hazel Leveque from the Romans." Cheers exploded as a daughter of Pluto walked on stage, Piper stood up and followed. Both shook their hands and smiled at each other, they stood in their positions as the bell rung. Hazel charged at Piper, slashing her sword upwards. Piper deflected the gold sword, and jabbed her sword at Hazel as she was off-balanced. Hazel raised her sword in a imaginable speed and blocked Piper's sword.

The duel continued with the sound of metal clashing at metal, the Romans spectated with amazement in their eye, witnessing the incredible battle in front of them. The battle last long, and eventually Hazel made a mistake. She raised her sword to deflect Piper's stabbing, only to have Piper pull back and slashed sideway, Hazel lost grip of her sword, which fell off her hand and clang on the stage. Piper spun gracefully and pointed her sword at Hazel's neck, "yield!" Hazel smiled, "Wow Piper, you really improved a lot." And yelled, "I surrender!" The Romans groaned with frustration, but no more complain as they witness the skills and strength from the Peacekeepers.

Jason flipped through some paper and announced, "The eighth duel had ended, and the peacekeepers won all the duels. From the deal they made, the Romans will listen to the commands and will train with the peacekeeper for preparation of the war." The Romans roar with approval, the Peacekeepers had finally earned their respect, but with difficulty.

Sorry for only a small amount of words, but It is 11 PM in Hong Kong so I better get some sleep. Apologies, I promise I will upload tomorrow. Thanks.

TheIdioticGuy


	10. Chapter 10

So here is the next chapter. I also had many complains with my grammar, I had worked on it already. Thanks for commenting my mistakes.

The Peacekeeper of Aether

Percy's POV

Percy was training a bunch of Romans in the field of Mars, while still thinking of the conversation with Aether, but mostly confused about his feelings toward Piper. He was sure that is love, but what if Piper only loves him like a brother and doesn't consider Percy more than a friend?  
Percy's thought was interrupted as an arrow shot passed him inches from his face. He froze, then snapped his head and glared at the horrible archer.  
Archery range was placed beside the field of Mars so it will be easier for the Romans to move from one place to another. Gabriel was currently training the Romans in archery. He notched an arrow and aim of half a second, and released. The arrow flew through the air and hit deadly in the bull's eyes. Gabriel shot another arrow, and it split the arrow before. The Romans stared at Gabriel with their jaws wide open, still not believing what just happened.  
Percy rolled his eyes at Gabriel's show off, but Gabriel just winked his eyes and focusing back in training.  
Percy turned his attention back to training. The Romans were fine fighters, but still way too weak to fight against Erebus's force. Percy shouted, "gather around here, Romans." the Romans stopped their sparring, they gathered a circle around Percy, Percy called, "Zak, mind come and spar with me a moment?"  
Zak nodded; he put down his bottle and stood up from his wooden chair, making his way towards the arena. Percy followed suit. Zak stopped and pulled his knives out of their sheath. Percy, on the other hand, pulled his dual blade out of his sheaths, one of his swords made of Chaotic Metal and one made of dark matter, a kind of metal slightly stronger than celestial bronze, He had been training with both swords for some time now, and it would be a perfect opportunity to show off in front of the Romans and his crew mate. Zak raised his eyebrow and said amazed, "Wow…are you sure, not even the master of swordsmanship can wield a dual blade. You sure you wanted to lose in front of the audience?" Percy simply smiled in reply. He got to his stance as Zak did the same. Percy's instincts sharpened, he focuses his strength on the tip of his sword. Zak took the first move; he ran across the ten yard in a blur and slashed his knife in the speed of lightning. Percy raised his pitch black sword and blocked Zak's first attack. Clang! Metal smashing metal, and Zak's knife bounced back harmlessly. However, he wasted no time striking Percy with another knife. Percy side-stepped and slashed his glowing blue sword upwards, Zak tightened his grip but the force was too powerful. The knife flew out of Zak's hand and buried deep in the ground, that left Zak fighting Percy with only one knife. Percy strikes with his full strength. Luckily, Zak was fast enough to roll aside before the sword landed on the ground, dusk exploded everywhere. The sword had created a two-foot deep crater. Zak widens his eyes as the Romans were too stunned to move a fingertip.  
Percy guessed that no one knew his blessing from Chaos and Chronus except Aether himself, the blessing boosted Percy ultimate strength and a little control over time, he even grown a pair of black wings behind his back, but he remain them folded and won't reveal it to anyone even Piper. Even Percy couldn't see the blessing coming, he was training as usual and suddenly he was teleport to a room, there he met Chaos, creator of universe and Chronus, the master of time, they blessed Percy and he passed out from the power he possessed. The next thing he knew when he woke up, he had wings folded in his back. He never told it to anyone as he swore it against the river Styx until it was time.  
Percy pulled his sword out of the crater and spins it skillfully in his hand. He made the time flow slower. Zak moved in slow motion, but to everyone else, he would look like moving sonic speed. Percy closed the distant and swung both his sword and forming an X. Air ripped and Zak's knife spins high up the sky. Percy spins one-hundred eighty and pointed both his sword at his neck. Zak was completely out of breath; beats of sweats form on his forehead.  
Percy removed his swords from Zak's neck and turned to the Romans, "This….is how you all should fight. Use your advantage and wield your weapon as if it is a part of you. Use your powers will save you from the battle. Okay?" The Romans nodded awkwardly. Percy waved his hands dismissing, and the Romans went back sparing, discussing the duel on the way.  
Zak sat on the ground, gulping down tons of water, Percy sat beside him cross-legged, Zak turned to him still out of breath, "Dude, that is over-power, you probably is the strongest being besides the Primordial." Percy smiled, thinking how a Primordial would destroy him with a flick of their hands. "How do you wield the dual blade, I never seen anyone fighting with it so well forever." Percy sighed, "This is the result of training, and….a little help too." Percy left out the blessing purposely, Chaos's blessing could be widely used, it increased the wielding skills for Percy, the accuracy to shot a bow, sharpened eyes sight and more.  
The friends sat on the field relaxing, watching the Romans sparing with one another. Soon it was time for lunch; the Romans left the arena and went running to the showers. Percy stood up and offered a hand to Zak, who gladly grabbed it as Percy pulled him off the ground.  
Together they walked to the dining hall, talking about the sparing, "how did you get so good?" "How do you wield a dual blade?" Percy simply smiled and continued walking. Percy arrived the peacekeeper table and sat as far as possible from Piper. Zak sat next to Marley, still looking excited from the sparing. Jess frowned and asked suspiciously, "I heard a lot of yelling this afternoon from the field of Mars, mind telling us what happened." She sent Percy a you better tell me glare, Percy was about to explain in another version as Zak interrupted, "It was awesome, this guy here…" Pointing at Percy, "can actually wield a dual blade." Amazed gasped was heard from Jack and Marley, "That is cool, dude. You should have seen his fight. The double cross. He demolished me." Zak continued the story, while Percy sighed and rubbed his temple, thinking how insane and mind-exploding, this day had become.

Percy spends the whole lunch answering question, soon the lunch ended and the afternoon training started; the crew went back to their respective training. When Percy was about leave, a strong yet small hand grabbed his hand, and yanked him to a corner, Percy's hands went for his sword, but only to froze seeing Piper. Percy lowered his hands and rubbed his neck, while his heart beats faster as Piper shorten the distant, only inches away from Percy's face. Piper stared deep into his eyes, and Percy felt as if someone was lokking deep into his soul. Piper broke the silence, "what happened?" Percy shrugged his shoulders, looking as innocent as possible, "what do you mean?" Piper frowned, "You had been acting strange and had been avoiding me." Percy sighed, feeling bad lying to his friend/crush, "look, it's nothing. I had been thinking. But I should go, I need to go mentoring." Percy shook off Piper and made his way to the field of Mars. Until a terrifying, roar shattered the sunny afternoon, Percy stared at Piper, and a wordless conversation passed through them. He ran toward the front gate of New Rome, pushed through the Romans and finally had a full view. An army of monsters stood there, mixed by hellhounds, Giants, Cyclops, drakons, dracaenas and empousas. At least five-hundred, and Percy knew that this would be one hell of a battle.

Sorry for updating late. I will update tomorrow earliest and the day after tomorrow latest. Thanks.

TheIdioticGuy


	11. Chapter 11 (finally)

Sorry for the extremely late update, you can hate me for whatever reason. Anyway here is the chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy.

The Peacekeeper Of Aether

Piper's POV

Piper was worried, about the war and mostly about Percy, he had been acting strangely and distanced. But when Piper saw the army of monster, she had decided that could wait.

As soon as Percy was out of sight, she summoned a microphone out of the thin air, a blessing from Aether. She moved the microphone below her mouth, and yelled, "Attention Romans! There is a army in front of the New Rome. Put on your armor and get your ass here immediately!" Piper voice rang through the New Rome, and there were no doubt that it reached Olympus itself. Piper closed her eyes and concentrated hard, imagining the front gates of the Rome. There was a blinding flash. When she reopened her eyes, she found her standing right in front of the army.

If Piper hadn't had a thought of running away, that would be a lie. The army was a mixture of hellhounds, empousas, Cyclopes and any monsters you think of. There was about a estimated five-hundred monsters army, and leading them was the Titan Atlas, with a enormous board sword swung on his shoulder. He had a evil glittering light in his eyes. He scanned through the Romans, licking his lips as if tasting his soon-to-be victory.

There were a blinding flash, and behind Piper stood her crew, with the remaining armed Romans marching towards them. Jason pushed forward, he was wearing a imperial gold armor with his golden sword swung beside his side. Jason clearly was nervous, his eyebrows frowning and his lips pressed into a straight line, the way Piper had seen a million times.

Jason asked, "How many?" Piper answered straightly, "estimated five-hundred." Jason remained silent, but Piper could see that shock from his eyes. Jason took one deep breath before turning to the trembling Romans, "Romans! Attention!" The muttering stopped and every Roman looked at Jason with fear in their eyes. "I know how you feel, fear, hopeless." The Romans looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably. "But we are Romans, we were once a empire proud and almighty. And it will and never falls." Some Romans pounded their weapons in approval. "We are fearless, and if shall die, we shall die honorably and proudly." The Romans yelled in approval. "Today, we shall fight fearlessly, bravely. And protect the almighty Roman Empire!" All the Romans yelled, clashing their sword on their shield. "FOR ROMAN!" Jason yelled and raised his sword up high, as the Romans followed. For a moment the Roman looked undefeatable, unbreakable. Even the monsters look afraid for a moment.

A loud laugh erupted. Heads turned toward Atlas, "Puny Romans, you think you can defeat a Titan? But for the bravery, I grant you that, you shall be rewarded a quick and painless death." Atlas raised his board sword, the eight-foot long curved weapon glittered under the sunlight. Atlas pointed his sword at the Romans, "Attack!" The monsters charged forward with their spears lowered.

"For Roman!" Jason lowered his sword and charged to meet the enemy, with the entire Romans behind him. And that's when the hell broke loose.

Percy's POV

Percy charged the army of monsters in the front line, lowering his body so low so it looked like he was sliding through the grassy field. He had both his swords in either hands, lighting his swords in greek fire for extra effect.

The moment Percy met the monsters in the battle, his mind went autopilot, and his instincts took over. He slashed a Cyclopes in half with one sword while stabbing a empousa with another, the monsters burst into a bile of golden dust. Percy spins to avoid a stabbing javelin and deflect an arrow shot by a dracaenae. He whirled and effectively taking down the monsters. Percy stretched out his wings, the deadly yet beautiful metal wings extended. Percy flapped them and feathers went shooting out like a rain of arrows. The feathers amazing found their marks and impaled themselves into monsters, and exploded into dusts.

Percy flapped his dark wings hard, and instantly he flew twenty feet up the sky. Percy scanned through the battlefield. The Romans were fighting bravely, but the monsters were just kept coming, and eventually they would over-run the Romans.

Percy closed his eyes, focusing the flow of lava under the monster's feet. He released his powers and a tug in his guts. The ground shook violently and the monsters stumbled, huge cracks opened from the earth, and some monsters fell into it. The earthquake gave the Romans enough time to organize and attack the stunned monsters.

Percy scanned for Atlas, his eyes sharpened and he saw Frank and Hazel fighting with Atlas, but it was obvious that Atlas was just toying with them. Atlas stomped his foot on the ground, sending a shockwave of pure energy through the battlefield. Frank and Hazel flew back and fell unconscious.

Percy swirled up higher, raising his dual swords, with his deadly wings and fire-licking swords, Percy looked like a angle of destruction. Percy contracted his metal wings and fell dead straight to the ground, interfering Atlas from bringing his board sword down. The shockwave sent Atlas flying backwards and landed on his back. Percy rose from his crater and walked out of the smoke. A Roman whistled at the showing-off entrance. Atlas groaned and got on his feet, only to see the smirking Son of Poseidon, his face turned red from anger before turning back to a sneer, "So…the ungrateful son of Poseidon lives. Finally came out from hiding like a coward, huh?" Percy only smirked at reply, earning a confused look from Atlas, "I see you finally escaped from holding the sky, I hoped you enjoyed your freedom, because I am going to make you fade." Atlas laughed, "how can you this puny demigod make me fade?" Percy extinguished the greek fire from his blades and replaced them with a ghostly gray fire. Atlas widened his eyes and stared at the fire wary.

Percy wasted no time striking Atlas, he dashed straight at him, stabbing his flaming sword at Atlas, who deflected it barley. Percy kept swinging his dual swords at amazing speed, and Atlas was only defending. Percy swung sideway with all his strength, Atlas raised his swords to block. The swords made contact and sent Atlas's sword clattering from his hand. Percy saw his chance and slashed his sword at Atlas's defenseless chest. Percy felt some resistance as the flaming sword sliced opened Atlas's flesh. He howled in agony, shaking the battlefield. He fell on the ground as dark-red blood leaked out from the deep sword-cut.

Percy made his way towards the fallen Titan, "painful isn't it, the flame is called Chaotic fire, the first fire created by Chaos himself even before the beginning of the universe. The fire burned not only your flesh, but also a part of your soul." Atlas's eyes widen. Percy smirked and continued, "The fire slowly burns away your soul and you will fade eventually." Atlas tried to talk, but choked. "Only a small burn from Chaotic fire can burn away your essence." Atlas's body slowly crumbled into golden dust while his eyes showed only one emotion, fear. "I hope you enjoy your time in void, scumbag."

And with that, Atlas crumbled into dust and faded. Percy extinguished the flame from his sword. The remaining monsters were fleeing when they saw their leader crumbled into dust. All remain in the battlefield was monster dusts and bodies of fallen Romans. Jason lowered his sword and looked around, as if still drinking the fact that they won. The Romans erupted into cheers as they won the war.

Thirty-five Romans fell in the battle, the Romans picked up their bodies and honored them as heroes. Luckily no peacekeepers were serious injured , only Marley had a broken arm, but the other were only bruised or cut, not a big deal. The Romans held a feast in the hall for their win against the army of monsters.

Percy slipped away unnoticed and decided that he should have some free time alone. He walked slowly through the streets of New Rome, it had no sign of deprecation and sadness, as if there wasn't a monster attack in the morning. Percy stood beside a lake beside Rome, staring at the night sky and enjoying the cold breeze.

Then a voice rang out, "Perseus." Percy snapped his head at the source, only seeing Aether's bothered expression. "Lord." Percy bowed as a show of respect. Aether sighed and rubbed his temples , "cut the crap Percy, it is getting annoying." Percy grinned, but melted as he saw Aether's serious face, "Percy, Erebus was attacking earlier than I thought, I think he might be planning a surprise attack on the Olympians when they are preparing." Percy nodded his head. "So you and Piper are going to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow morning. The demigod from the greek was much weaker than the Romans. And so I need you to train them for the war." A sharp pain shot through Percy's chest he remembered seeing Annabeth again, but he nodded anyways, "understood, my lord. Anything else?" Aether was in deep thought, "I guess you still hadn't confessed towards Piper? Correct?" Percy blushed a shade of red and nodded, "be careful, Percy. There might be some obstacles in your love life, and you will meet them soon enough. But never forget that you feeling towards Piper and what she means to you. Okay?" Percy nodded, but confused at Aether's words. Aether smiled at broke the connection.

Piper's POV

Percy told Piper about the conversation with Aether yesterday evening, but from his hesitation she knew Percy was hiding something.

They made a lot of good byes, Piper's Roman siblings offered her some make-ups and pretty dresses. Piper politely declined. Frank and Hazel gave her a knife, forged by Hephaestus himself and once used by Helen of Troy, words carved at the edge of the blade, which Piper would spend hours just to admire it.

Piper and her crew were standing in front of the Romans, about to go on ship when Jason broke through the crowd, behind him was a woman with long dark hair, and Piper realized the woman immediately. Jason Grace and Reyna Grace stopped right in front of Piper, and the sight of them holding hands almost shattered her heart. Jason was the first to break the awkward silence, "Piper, Reyna and I are deeply grateful that you came saving us from the monsters, and I never got the chance before." Piper caught Percy gritting his teeth in the corner of her eye, and she wondered what pissed him.

Reyna confronted Piper and put a hand on her stomach, "Piper, I knew you love Jason, and I am really sorry if my action before had hurt you, and I am now here to apologize." The proud praetor dipped her head in a slight bow, while Piper was totally shocked at her action. "I am truly hoping to be your friend, but our love life was the only thing between us. I am here to beg for your forgiveness, and hope to build a bond between us. Piper, will you be my friend?" Piper was stunned, she had always admire Reyna for her leadership and beauty. And Piper had never ever dreamed of befriends with Reyna. Piper forced a smile, "Of course Reyna, I would love to." Reyna smiled and pulled out a coin from her pocket, it was like Jason's instead it was silver instead of gold. Reyna flipped the coin and the coin expanded to a sword in her hands. Piper's crew raised their weapons in alarm. But Reyna only smiled and handed the hilt to Piper, who held it with surprise. "This sword will be the represent the friendship between us, I hope you can keep the coin for me." That left Piper in awe, she never knew that Reyna would ever gave her praetor weapon to Piper.

She was left speechless as Reyna smiled for the one last time before heading back to the medical wing. Piper was back to reality when Percy gently touched Piper on the shoulder, "Pipes, are you feeling alright?" Piper span the silver sword in her hands and it changed back into a coin, "I am alright, let go and kill some monsters, shall we?"

That is a long chapter, about two thousand words, a chapter for the come back of this story. I am very sorry for the late update. I will be having a Easter holiday tomorrow and so I will update two days the most, thanks and stay tuned

TheIdioticGuy


	12. Chapter 12

So here is the chapter, and in this chapter the peacekeepers arrive Camp Half-Blood. What will happen? You will need to read to find out. Also a little spoiler, Percy might meet a rival for the love for Piper. Anyway thanks.

The Peacekeeper of Aether

* * *

Percy's POV

The ship was moving quite darn fast, Percy had just left Camp Jupiter for fifteen seconds and he could barely see the edge of the Timbre River. It would probably take them one day till they arrive Camp Half-Blood. Percy walked away from the window. He layed on his bed while in deep thought. He would be going to see Annabeth again, the girl who broke his heart and went chasing another hero like a lost puppy. Percy shook his head and rested his head on his hand. The pain whenever he thought of Annabeth had faded long ago when Percy realized his love to Piper. Thinking of it would simply make him sad, nothing more or less. He brightened up when he thought of seeing the camp again, the memorable memory when he first arrived Camp Half-Blood in the age of 12. Percy chuckled at the memory when Clarisse tried to get his head in the toilet but drank a mouthful of toilet water. Then suddenly something hit Percy hard. He hadn't contact with his mother when he left to join Aether. Percy mentally and physically slapped himself hard.

He fished for a drachma, thinking how screwed up he did. He willed the water vapor in front of his to humid in one spot. Then a vortex of water appeared. Percy threw the drachma in the vortex, praying to the goddess of rainbow. _Oh the almighty Iris, please take pity on me and make an exception._ He could literally imagine Iris snickering at her palace, probably thinking. _The savior of Olympus praying help from a useless goddess of rainbow? This is just my lucky day._

It seemed Iris was in a good mood. The vortex shimmered and an image appeared, showing his mother and Paul making out. Percy reddened and cleared his throat. The couple jumped and turned to the voice. His mother blushed for a second before realization hit her. She stood up from the sofa and her face was red with anger, "Perseus Jackson, where had you been?" the anger coming from his mother shocked Percy. He stuttered, "I…I had some problems?" Sally seemed to calm down as Paul put his hand on her shoulder. She put her hands on her waist, "You owe me an explanation when you come back home, alright?" Percy just nodded stupidly. Sally sighed and relaxed, "we had been worried death. You just suddenly disappear out of the blue. I am just glad you are still in one piece." Percy smiled at his mother's carefree personality. "I will see you mom, I will go now and please continue." Sally blushed but smiled gently. She wiped her hands through the Iris-message and the last image Percy saw was her mother smiling lovely at her husband.

Piper's POV

Piper was so messed up. She grabbed her hair in frustration. First she would be going back to Camp Half-Blood, the place she once called home. But mostly Piper was very confused at the strange feeling lately. She would redden when a particular son of Poseidon smiled at her sheepishly. Her heart would beat faster when he scratched the back of his head whenever he was feeling awkward. She would tug a strand of her hair when he was chatting with her. These feelings usually happened to Piper when she was still with Jason. Piper's mind thought of another possibility, could it be…love? Piper immediately dismissed her thoughts. Percy considered her as a friend. Friend should be helping each other when they need help. All the comforting Percy had with Piper was just helping each other, right? She convinced herself. But her instincts told her otherwise.

Piper's thought was shattered when Jess's voice rang out from the door. She was banging on her door and was yelling urgently, "Piper! There is an army marching towards Camp Half-Blood! Put on your armor and get your ass in the strategy office!" Piper jumped out of her bed, undressing her pajamas and threw them on the bed messily. She wore her white uniform and put on her heavy armor. She turned her head at the silver sword placed on the dressing table, deciding whenever she would bring it with her or not. "Just for you, Reyna." She snatched up the sword and whirled it professionally in her hand. It turned back to the beautifully carved silver coin. She put it in her pocket and hung her trusty knife beside her side. Piper closed her eyes and she disappeared in a flash of white light. She reappeared in front of the office. She knocked the door and pushed in without waiting for reply.

Narrator's POV

It was a sunny day in Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was enjoying their lunch and chatting relaxingly. A centaur was standing in the front desk alone, and he had notice something had went wrong. There weren't any monsters hissing in the forest, which was rare because most of the monsters in New York had followed the scent of the demigod. Consider the amount of demigod having in camp, there should be loads of hissings. But all there was silence.

Then a loud crash was heard, dryads and naiads went flying. A loud moo roared through the forest. The campers stopped chatting, they froze and turned at the source. They were in shock when the centaur yelled, "Di Immortals, Campers! Prepare for battle!" The campers snapped out and raced back to their cabins, they hid the younger ones safely while the older ones grasped their weapons. The centaur pulled of his bow from his back and yelled, "Campers, to me!" The campers followed the centaur hesitantly. Then suddenly a boy in the age of eighteen appeared from the hill and ran towards the centaur. He stopped in front of the centaur and caught his breath, "Chiron, there are an army of monsters about five-hundred yards below Half-Blood Hill. An estimated of two-hundred monsters. There are giants, hellhounds, telkhines and others." The boy looked pretty shaken up, the centaur had a frighten but force a weak smile, "You had did well, Connor. Go put on your armor and prepare for battle." Connor looked at his mentor in his eyes, "Can we win this battle? Chiron? This seemed hopeless." For once, the centaur had a miserable look in his face, "I am not sure, Connor, I really do."

Percy's POV

As soon as Percy heard of the attack in Camp Half-Blood, he didn't even bother to brush his teeth and take a refreshing shower. He put on his armor and dashed towards the office.

Piper and Jess were communicating with Aether through a message. While the rest of the crew members were looking at a map of Camp Half-Blood. Percy asked Piper, "how long till we arrive?" Piper turned at him with a small frown on her face, "another forty-five second." Percy cursed in ancient Greek and stared at the small map in the strategy table. The map was like a upgraded GPS so that they could currently see the advancing army and the campsite. A calculated distant between the camp and army was six-hundred feet apart, but stopped moving when they were another one-hundred feet nearer. The intensity was killing Percy. He wanted to freaking arrive the camp now and freaking destroy the freaking army. Percy was so hot-headed that you could literally see the steam from Percy's ear.

Gabriel and Jack were discussing about the strategy, but Percy was just fixing his eyes on the map. The army was not moving at all, which Percy was thankful. But this situation was like a time bomb waiting for its time to explode. Time seemed to slowed down for Percy, as if Kronos was laughing at Percy's uselessness. What seemed like seconds were like minutes, hours, probably eternity. But Jess's harsh voice ended Percy's misery, "I could see it!" Percy ran to her side and peeked out the window. Sure enough, there was Camp Half-Blood, with campers standing on Half-Blood Hill in full Greek armor. In the opposite side was the army of monster, it was twice as less from the army of monsters he had fought in New Rome, but still enough to invade the camp. There particularly a being that radiate far more aura than the others. Titan, the though passed through Percy's mind without a second thought.

Both sides were staring at each other. The campers scarily while the monster hungrily. Percy wasted no time running out the door, not even caring the crews. He made his way to the departing area. There were smaller spaceships in the area painted while with black strips. Percy dashed to the end of the large room, there was a large metal door sealed with a button beside it. Percy pressed it without hesitation, the metal door creaked open, air immediately was sucked out but Percy careless, he only cared for his home. And with that thought, Percy jumped into the open sky.

Percy never got the chance to free fall. He would love to try since the age of eight. Despite the fact that he just jumped of five-thousand feet off the sky, sky-diving was actually pretty awesome. Percy would yelp in excitement when there were no invading monsters attacking his home. Percy waited until he was a hundred feet above the ground before extending his enormous wings, he felt a huge resistance on his back as he suddenly stopped in mid-air. The campers and the monsters paid him no attention. Percy concentrated to find a particular being, and he saw him. A golden hair dude about seven-feet in golden armor, Percy could even feel the heat radiating from the being from this distant. "Hyperion. Titans just won't stay dead." Percy muttered under his breath.

Percy pulled his blades from his back, lighting them on blue fire this time. He waited for the battle to unfold. He saw Hyperion pointing his sword at the campers and yelled, loud enough for Percy to hear, "Demigods! This day shall be your doom! MONSTERS, ATTACK!" The sound wave itself shattered the barrier protecting the camp. The monsters charged with their weapons raised up high. While the campers were too shock to charge or run. Percy took his clue. He flew down to the battlefield and crash landed, creating an incredible impact. The monsters from the front line flew backwards while the rest stopped charging, Hyperion's eyes widened. And The campers were stunned.

The smoke cleared, revealing Percy standing there with his wings wide opened, holding his flaming dual sword. There was a moment of silence until Percy decided to break it, "Miss me?"

* * *

This is the chapter, and I apologize that I may not be able to post the next chapter tomorrow, but I will do the best I can. Thanks for reading and please continue.

TheIdioticGuy


	13. Chapter 13

So here is the chapter, about the arrival of the peacekeepers in Camp Half-Blood and the battle with the army. Actually I just got some reviews that hope that my chapters could be longer. Every chapters I written was about 1500-2000 words, and I update every 1 to 2 day. So due to the review, I will update every 3-4 day but the chapter will be longer. I will make the changes in the next chapter. Anyway enjoy.

The Peacekeeper of Aether

* * *

Percy's POV

Percy snickered. The faces of the campers were priceless. They had their jaws wide opened their eyes widened. They froze in their spot and everybody's attention was on him, some young campers were probably thinking who the hell he was. While the older campers were speechless. Percy scanned through the crowd, searching for a certain person. And he saw her, holding hands with a muscular dude in full greek armor.

Percy turned his attention on the monsters. Some monsters recognized him and cowered in fear. Percy's old friend the Minotaur was among the army of monsters, wearing his blood red armor, and held a large omega shaped blade. The Minotaur was glaring at Percy with its blood-shot eyes, anger clearly showed in his eyes.

The Minotaur growled. Campers and monsters flinched at the roar. Before anyone could react, the Minotaur charged. Some campers snapped out from shock and yelled at him with alarm. Percy however saw it coming. He ducked at the last second and avoided the not-so-friendly blade. It slashed harmlessly over Percy's head. Percy swung his flaming sword at its unprotected chest. It cut clean in half. The Minotaur roared in agony before disappearing in a flash of gold light and dust.

Percy stared at the remains of the Minotaur, and turned to the monster army. The monsters were stunned, a mere demigod taking down the mighty Minotaur with ease.

Hyperion snapped out of the shock, sneering at the sight of the legendary son of Poseidon, "We expected you will come, Jackson. Our master had informed us accurately." Murmurs broke out among the campers. Percy glared at Hyperion in the eye. Hyperion flinched at the sight of the murderous green eyes. But regain his smugness immediately, "Join us Jackson, you knew you are no match against our master. We offer you a commander spot in the army. You would be useful. Join us, and we give you power."

Percy replied without any emotion shown, "quit your dreaming, Hyperion. Aether no match against Erebus? Bullshit. How about I make you fade and let you accompany your brother." Hyperion's eyes glowed dangerously, "watch you words, Jackson. I am a Titan. A mere demigod is no match against me." Percy laughed. Hyperion narrowed his eyes. "I am much more than a demigod, Hyperion."

Hyperion pulled out his sword, he point it at Percy, "Let's have a duel, shall we? Loser surrenders. Winner takes all." Percy raised his eyebrows. It was going to be easy. "Deal, I swear on river Styx on your terms."

Hyperion smirked and took his stance. Percy lit his sword with Chaotic fire. He sharpened his senses and slowly his ADHD did its job. Hyperion charged. For a dude in full battle-armor, he ran fast. In a split second he was in front of Percy, he brought his blade up high and slashed it downward, smirking. Percy raised both his swords and intercepted the strike. The force shook the arena. Hyperion's smirk disappeared, frowning why the demigod wasn't sent flying. Percy pushed the sword back, in so much force that Hyperion stumbled backward. The spectators gasped, a Titan over-powered by a demigod.

The swords separated as Percy kicked Hyperion back in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. Percy charged at the recovering Hyperion. Hyperion blasted Percy with a beam of light, but Percy deflected it with one of his blade. But buying Hyperion to recover and parried Percy's strike.

For the next minute, Percy swung his sword in the speed that his sword looked like a blur of wind. Hyperion however was struggling to defend off Percy's fast yet heavy strikes.

Percy slashed both his sword downwards. Hyperion deflected it but stumbled from the force. Percy saw his chance and swept his leg at under Hyperion. The Titan fell in the ground. Percy stabbed his flaming swords in Hyperion's chest. He yelled in agony and shook the battle-field. Percy pulled out his swords and extinguished the flames. He sheathed his dual blade.

Hyperion looked at his crumbling hands with fear, "what had you done to me? Jackson!" Percy simply smirked, "oh. Nothing. Just making you fade." Hyperion widen his eyes and tried to speak. But failed as his face crumbled to dust. Percy glared at the dust, "I hope you enjoy you time in void. Titan."

Percy turned only to see the army of monsters fleeing. But after seeing their Titan defeated must had brought them desperation.

Percy cleared his mind. He created a rain cloud on top of the fleeing army and let the rain drop, soaking the monsters with water. Percy then willed a huge thunderbolt to strike the army. And in a flash of light, the remaining monsters exploded into dust.

Percy stumbled. He was feeling light-headed. The power to ignite the Chaotic fire and destroying the army might had cause a lot.

Percy raised his head a found a white spacecraft on top. The spacecraft lowered and land gracefully in front of Percy. Percy fell on the field out of exhaustion. The lasting he saw was a pair of kaleidoscopic eyes staring at his with concern.

* * *

Percy opened his eyes. His vision was blurry fir a moment before it cleared. Percy was starring at a white ceiling. From the familiar smell of medicine and the comfortably soft bed. Percy realized that he was in the medical room in the spacecraft. Percy was recalling why he ended up here. Puzzles of memories flowed back into Percy's mind. The battle between him and Hyperion, and fell unconscious because overusing his powers.

Percy sat up, ignoring the pain in his head. Percy smelled a sweet scent of grapes. He removed his sheet and he realized for the first time that someone was holding his hand. Piper was sleeping on a chair beside Percy, grasping his hand. Percy blushed but smiled. He removed her hand from his and swept his legs on the side of the bed. Yawning he stood up from the bed. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. His muscles relaxing at the touch of the cool water.

Percy walked out of the bathroom, his hair still dripping with water. He saw Piper reading a magazine on her chair. She raised her eyes from it and blushed. Percy stared down on his body and found him shirtless. He blushed red and grabbed a random shirt in the bathroom. He came back out of the bathroom fully-cloth. He sat on the edge of the bed just beside Piper. There was a moment of silence until Percy asked, "so…what happened after I was out." Piper looked at Percy and the eyes and shrugged, "nothing much. They saw you battling Hyperion and you gain their trust. We gave the camp an explanation of the war. Also you were out for a day already." Then something hit Percy, nervousness filled him when Piper asked, "Percy, how come you can defeat a whole army of monsters? How can you be that powerful? You can probably rival a Primordial." Percy froze, panic gripped his heart. Piper seemed to notice the tense from Percy and narrowed her eye, "there is something that you didn't tell me, right." Percy gulped. Piper hardened her glare, "Perseus Jackson, you better tell me right now." Percy prayed to Aether, _can I tell her? Lord. _Aether replied the prayer immediately, _yes, you can trust my daughter. also make her to swear on that she won't tell the others. _

Percy took a deep breath and started explaining, "So I was given blessing from Chaos and Chronos." Piper was silent then suddenly burst out, "WHAT? Chaos as if the creator of the Universe." Percy nodded and continued, "The blessing of Chronos allowed me to control time. While Chaos's blessing could be wildly used. It could enhance my strength and speed, increase the wielding skills of different weapons, control of different elements…" Percy counted his fingers as he continued. Piper was listening to Percy and nod as if it made sense.

"Also this…" Percy extended his wings, "is also a blessing from Chaos." Piper studied the feathers in both wings, "they are metal." "chaotic metal, so it won't break."

Piper nodded and smiled for the first time of the day, "wow, Percy. You are a bad ass." But then frown, "why would they suddenly bless you with their power." It was a good question. The day he was blessed Chaos and Chronos didn't tell Percy the reason. Percy never really thought of why because he decided that it was really important. But in fact, the blessing was only the first step to make Percy the heir of the Universe.

* * *

Haha. Spoiler. A rather short chapter. But the next chapter will be far longer than this chapter. i promise.

TheIdioticGuy


	14. Vote (important!)

Sorry, this is a AN. I am going to have a vote for the demigod that Percy will fight for the love for Piper's love. Please guys leave a comment below and I will decide who will be the lucky one. I actually thought of Nico, He is the all-powerful son of Hades. Please vote in the reviews, this is going to help me a lot. But mostly I want to hear opinion from you guys. (:

I will update the chapter tomorrow after a looked through the votes.


	15. Chapter 15

So this is the chapter. Sorry for you guys waiting. According to the votes I will use a OC for the rival for Percy. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. (:

The Peacekeeper of Aether

* * *

Piper's POV

Piper left the medical room with her magazine in hands. It was late morning and there was a meeting in the big house about the details of the war. She was walking slowly on the corridor as her mind drifted to the exhausting event that just happened a day ago.

* * *

As soon as Percy felt unconscious, the entire crew rushed to Percy's aid. Piper flashed next to him and caught him before he could hit the ground hard. Piper put Percy's head on her lap gently. The crews arrived Percy's side. Jack keeled beside Piper and put his fingers on Percy pulse. He touched Percy's forehead with his hand checking any injury physically. Jack removed his hands from Percy. He grabbed a piece of ambrosia and pushed it in his mouth forcefully. Jack got on his feet and said, "He's alright. He just overused his power. He will be alright after resting for a day or two." Piper nodded her thank and turned her attention back to Percy.

Percy was cute when he is sleeping. His lips parted and he drooled a little bit. His beautiful sea-green eyes hid behind his eyelid. He would snore, but not too loud or too soft. Piper slightly giggled at the sight while the crews smirked at her. Then a certain daughter of Athena interrupted . She "excuse me, is that Percy Jackson?" The campers gasped, Piper assumed that they all heard of the tales of Percy Jackson, defeating Kronos and Gaia, blah, blah, blah.

"Hello? Don't ignore me." Annabeth said sarcastically. Piper in the other hand clenched her fist, but she maintained her anger and sighed, "For your answer, Yes. If you excuse me, I need to treat one of my crew." When Piper turned to the campers, another round of gasped erupted at the sight of the daughter of Aphrodite. Another lost demigod returned.

Piper ignored the shock stares from the campers and said to Zak, "Zak, take him to the medical room, now." Zak cracked up, "Sure thing, Queen." And with that Zak traveled out.

Piper rubbed her temples and charm-speaked, "I wish to see Chiron." The campers were daze for a moment before parted and made a path for the centaur. Chiron was in his horse mode. The mentor smiled at the sight of Piper, "Child, good to see you again." Piper returned the smile, "nice to see you again too, Chiron." The centaur then stared at the open-field where the army once stood, "Who would send the army to attack?" Piper muttered under her breath, "Erebus would." The mentor turned to her and looked at her for a while. He said sternly, "We will continue the conversation tomorrow at the big house. Anyway child it was a honor to see you again." "The honor is mine, Chiron." Piper smiled. She decided to show off and disappeared in a flash of light.

Piper walked out of the already lowered door, tasting the sweet strawberry scent in the air. Apollo seemed to be in a good mood, the sun was blazing. Piper slowly made her way to the big house.

She looked around camp on her way. Nothing had changed much. The cabins were in the usual U-shape, the lava wall was as fierce as ever, the sparing arena was in the same place and so did the archer range. What had changed was there were statues and the colors were newly polished. The campers stopped sparring and stared at Piper wary. Their eyes showed alarm but also with a little hint of respect.

Without knowing Piper had already arrived the Big house. The Big House expended to a five-story apartment like building. It was painted light-blue and reflected the glittering light from the sun. Piper walked across the little field in front of the house. She gathered her courage and pushed through the door, facing the ones that once betrayed her.

Narrator's POV

The counselors were having a meeting about the war. They went to their respective seats and wait for the meeting to start. Just then the door swung open. There stood Piper McLean, the missing daughter of Aphrodite. Many males drool at her beauty while the females looked at Piper with jealousy. Piper walked to a empty spot beside Chiron. She snapped her fingers and a chair pop out from the thin air. The counselors looked at Piper in awe. Piper sat down and waited for the meeting to start.

Piper's POV

Chiron cleared his throat, "So I assume you all heard of the rumor of the war, am I correct?" The counselors nodded. "I just got news from Olympus that the Peacekeepers of Aether will train you for the war." He gestured Piper, who stood up to continue explaining, "The enemy for this war will be the Primordial of darkness, Erebus." The campers murmured nervously to one another, "We Peacekeepers were send here to train you campers against the war." Then Travis raised his hand, "Is this Erebus dude the brother of Gaia?" Piper nodded to confirm. The counselors had terror on their faces while Chiron was in deep thought.

There was a slam on the table and every attention were on Annabeth, she had a smug expression on her face, "how could we trust you. Last time you just disappeared because of you little break up with Jason, how can we know that you won't run away because you are afraid?" Piper snapped. In a blur, she realized that she had pinned Annabeth on the wall and pressing Katoptris against Annabeth unprotected neck. She barely noticed her voice, "Never speak of that again, Chase." She hissed dangerously. The counselors snapped out of the shock and pointed their weapons at Piper. Chiron stomped his hooves at the wooden floor, "Piper! Put that dagger away. Campers remove your weapons!" Piper let go of Annabeth and backed away. Annabeth collapsed on the floor gasping for breath. The counselor lowered their weapons hesitantly while glaring at Piper.

Piper took a deep breath to prevent blowing up the camp, "according to Lord Aether's calculations, Erebus would be fully awake in about two and a half week. Unlike Gaia, we cannot prevent him from waking." The counselors were frozen from the shocking information. Piper continued, "We are going to start training tomorrow."

Then Katie from Demeter yelled, "How are we going to trust you? You just almost strangled Annabeth." The counselors nodded in agreement while Annabeth were smirking smugly in the corner.

Piper had enough of this crap. She slammed her hand on the table and snapped furiously, "I am sick and tired with your baby behavior, we are facing a hopeless war and you guys are still too naïve to accept any help." Then a idea flashed through Piper's head. The same way Percy used to earn the cooperation from the Romans. "How 'bout this. We have a Capture the Flag. We Peacekeepers fighting against all you campers. We win and you will cooperate with us. We lose and we will listen to every order you have for us." There was a moment of stunned silence until the campers erupted into cheers.

Piper's POV

Piper delivered the news to the crew. They all were surprised that how the meeting went. But when Piper told them about the emergency Capture the Flag, they all were speechless.

Jess broke the silence, "So are you saying that we will fight against all campers?" Piper nodded, "Will be against about over a hundred campers." The crews groaned miserably. Piper clasped her hands, trying to brighten the mood, "Hey! Think positive. If we win against the Campers we will have their cooperation and it will be easier to train them." She heard Zak muttered under his breath, "If we are going to win." Then Marley spoke up, "What about we lose? We made a deal that if we lose we will be their "Slaves", right?" Piper imagined her being a slave for the campers. Not a very good idea. Piper sighed, "Then we might need to pray for Aether for winning the game." The Peacekeepers nodded in agreement. And with that miserable thought they headed out for their dinner.

Percy's POV

Percy was a dead zombie. He had been spacing out the whole time. He made his way back to his room in the spacecraft. Without a second thought, he fell on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Percy opened his eyes. Instead of seeing the usual white ceiling, he saw the stars. He looked around him, planets and comets were floating around him. For a split second he realized that he was universe.

Percy looked around in amazement. Then a voice said, "Greetings, Perseus." Percy spun around startled. There stood a man in black business suit. He was about 40 to 50. His face was rather handsome for his age. His eyes were like endless vortex and sparkled like stars. Percy immediately recognized this man. He bowed down, not because he was forced to, but because he felt right to bow. "Lord Chaos." The man rolled his eyes as if it happened before, "Oh please, cut the crap Perseus. You know I hate bowing." Chaos flickered his hands and Percy stood up as if a invisible force pulled him up. Percy asked, "Lord Chaos, what am I doing here?" Chaos smirked and Percy knew something was up. "Perseus, do you know why I gave you the blessing?" Percy shook his head. Chaos shook his head and explained, "I had been living from the start of the universe. I am fading, Perseus. The universe will be in utter chaos. And so I need someone to replace me, someone to control the universe, to be my heir." Percy stood there still not getting the point. Chaos sighed, "You, Perseus, shall be my heir." Percy stood there speechless. He was both surprised and stunned. Percy probably had a billion thoughts in his mind, but he only managed to ask, "But why me? You are tons of better rulers than me, why me?" Chaos said, "I assumed Aether had already told you. You are loyal to your friends, you are not cocky or anything else." He pointed at me, "You have a good heart, Perseus. I had been searching all over the universe for the one who can be the next ruler. Then I laid my eyes on Earth, I saw a boy who went on quests to save Olympus. Not for glory, but for friends. You are selfless, Percy. But as a creator you need to balance you selflessness." Chaos took a breath, "that is the reason I blessed you. Then the time comes, I will give you all my powers and I will fade to void. Then you will be the creator." Percy was awe stricken. He never knew he would ever be a creator ever in his life. Chaos put a hand on Percy's shoulder. Light glowed around Percy. Chaos removed his hand looking tired. In the other hand Percy felt like he could take on Erebus on his own. "I had transmitted part of my power to you. You now can control matter and other elements." Chaos stepped back and his form flickered, "Good luck fighting my disgraceful son, Perseus. Also don't tell anyone about the conversation before you fully become the creator. I will see you soon enough, son of Poseidon." With that, Chaos disappeared. A sphere of light erupted from the spot Chaos diapered. The moment the light made contact with Percy and he blacked out.

Piper's POV

Piper didn't sleep well. She dreamed of her betrayal in Camp Half-Blood and the break up with Jason. Piper looked in to the mirror. She looked like she had flushed her head into the toilet. She had bags under the eyes, her hair was like a rat nest and her eyes were blood-shot.

Piper brushed her hair smooth and took a short shower, like she always does every day. Piper put on her peacekeeper uniform and headed to the dining hall in the spacecraft.

The first thing Piper noticed was the amount of power Percy radiated. He had the presence as powerful as Aether. Piper also saw the bothered expression on Percy's face and decided not to mention it.

* * *

Breakfast ended in a blur. They ate in silence until they stood and left for their respective trainings. Piper stood from her seat and walked down the spacecraft to the sparing arena.

She was so focus on the war that she didn't notice a figure bumped into her. Piper and the figure fell on the ground hard. "Ouch…" The figure mumbled and rubbed his head. Piper looked up to see a pair of electric blue eyes, for a moment Piper thought it was Jason. The teen stood up and apologized, "Sorry, I was looking." He offered Piper a hand which she accepted it gratefully. She got on her feet and glanced at the blue-eyed kid. He held out a hand with a grin on his face, "Tyler Wilson, Son of Zeus." Piper shook the hand and replied, "Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite and Peacekeeper of Aether." Tyler then had a curious look on his face, "I heard of you before….One of the seven, right?" Piper nodded while she studied Tyler's appearances. He had short blonde hair and a bright smile on his face, he was tall, about 6'1, he was few inches higher then Piper. Overall he was handsome and well-built. Piper found herself staring at Tyler until he said, "I heard you went disappeared, the counselors won't tell why. Mind telling me?" Piper usually was very territory with her past, but a feeling told her that Tyler was a caring teenage. Piper took a deep breath and asked, "Why should I tell you?" Tyler shrugged, "Maybe I can help you with your problem?" He replied stupidly. Piper was surprised yet amazed. She barely knew Tyler yet he was willing to help her. Piper nodded stunned and explained her past life to a stranger she barely knew a minute ago.

"That is when I became the Peacekeeper of Aether." Piper finished her story and took one deep breath. Tyler was a great listener, he was hearing Piper story without a blink of an eye. He was so concentrated that scared Piper. Tyler nodded and put a rest his head on his hand, "I see….that made sense now…" Piper looked at Tyler shocked, "You believed me?" Tyler stared at Piper as if she was crazy, "Of course, shouldn't I?" Tyler managed to make it sound like as if it was obvious. Piper blushed as Tyler put his hands on her shoulders, he smiled warmly and Piper's stomach turned into butterflies. _What the hell is this feeling?_ Piper thought "If you need help, you are always free to talk to me." Tyler winked, earning a blush from Piper. He let go of Piper's shoulder and walked away.

Piper's shoulder tinkled from the touch, as if she had just been electrified. Her heart beats faster unknowingly. She touched her flushed cheeks. She was so confused that she completely missed a figure standing a behind a tree. The figure clenched his hand and gritted his teeth. But his heart tightened with jealousy.

Percy's POV

Percy was furious, yet in the same time he was jealous. Yes you heard him right, the heir of Chaos was jealous of a son of Zeus. Percy turned to the forest walked through the woods. He didn't even meet the kid but he was already wanting to fucking kill the kid. Piper had never acted towards Percy like that before. The fact made Percy frustrated. Why didn't he have the ability to make Piper to act like that? He was the fucking heir of the creator of universe. And he failed to even accomplish a little problem.

Percy sat on a fallen tree trunk heavily. He put his head on his hand miserably. Out of anger he punched a tree, luckily there was a dryad living there. The roots ripped from the ground and flew a good fifteen feet before landing on the ground with a loud thud. Percy's knuckles were sore from the impact. But compare to the soreness in his chest was nothing.

Percy sat there for who know how long. Then the conch horn sounded, signaling the end of training and beginning of lunch. Percy got on his feet uneasily and made his way slowly back to camp.

* * *

A little spoiler, Percy and Piper will definitely date in the future. It is just obvious. The Tyler guy is just a obstacle in Percy's and Piper's love life. It had nothing to do with Aphrodite. Anyway the next chapter will be about the start of the Capture the Flag. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one.

TheIdioticGuy(:


	16. Chapter 16

So here is the chapter, sorry for waiting. Please leave down a comment below

The Peacekeeper of Aether

* * *

Piper's POV

That day went like a blur. Without noticing, it was already dinner. Due to tonight's capture the flag, Piper and her crew would be sitting in the mess hall. Piper sat beside Percy, who was glaring at his steak as if it slapped his mother in the face. Piper asked with concern, "Percy, are you alright?" Percy turned and managed a smile, but the anger behind his eyes was clearly shown, "I am fine, Piper. Don't worry about me."

Then Chiron stomped his hooves on the wooden floor and all the noises disappeared. "Tonight there will be a capture the flag between the campers and peacekeepers. All the campers verse all the peacekeeper."

Then a voice interrupted, it yelled, "Wait!" Piper turned her head towards Tyler, not realizing Percy clutching the wooden chair. "I want to join Piper's side." Tyler Announced. Piper covered her mouth with her hands and squeaked unknowingly, her eyes literally shining. The crews stared at Piper strangely. She had been chatting with Tyler for a few days already. She never thought that Tyler would side with them.

There was a moment of silence before it erupted to uproar. Annabeth screamed over the chaos, "What do you mean? Are you siding with these murderers?" Tyler turned to the raging Annabeth rolled his eyes, "Because, Annie. I know them and they are my friends." The yelling became more louder. Chiron called, "Silent! Children." Due to the respect to the old mentor, the yelling died down slightly.

All the campers glared murderously at Tyler while he just made his way to Piper's table. He sat beside Piper and smiled innocently, as if nothing had happened.

Piper's eyes was widen with shock and happiness. Even though Piper had never saw Tyler fought before, she had a feeling that Tyler is a great fighter. While Piper was still drowned in happiness for another person on her side, the campers were shouting protests to their table.

Percy shot up abruptly, slamming on the table so hard that the floor shook. The table creaked and fell into pieces. Everybody immediately shut up. Piper and the crew looked up at Percy amazed.

He was glowing a purple dark aura. Percy's eyes beautiful sea green eyes were replaced by a glowing dark red full of power. The tension atmosphere was so intense and unbearable that no even Apollo' smile could break it. The campers were cowering behind Percy's outburst.

Percy glared at the campers. If looks could kill, then all the campers would be dead. He hissed dangerously, "I am tired of your bullshit behavior. Keep your taunting till Capture the flag." His voice was like a knife rasping through stone, full of power and ancient, "Until then, shut the fuck up." He said in such a deadly calm way that sent shiver through Piper's back. For a second, Percy seemed to have the power to blow up the while solar system with a flick of his finger.

Piper stood up instinctively and put a hand in Percy's shoulder, his shoulder relaxed under Piper's touch. He took a deep breath, when he reopened his eyes it was sea-green again. The ghostly glow had disappeared around his body. He looked at the remains of the table and snapped his fingers. Like a miracle, the broken woods flew and reconnect with one another. Within seconds, a wooden table reconstructed. Percy turned to his heels and made his way out of the dining hall, leaving the campers in awe.

Tyler was still standing on his spot. He scratched his head awkwardly, "Uh….did I just did something wrong?" Piper face-palmed and hit her forehead on the newly made table.

Percy's POV

Percy was so pissed. He was so fucking tired of the campers. He accidentally let his anger to take control of himself and almost blew up camp by raw power.

He marched straight to the beach, the place where usually calmed him when he was in bad mood, which he was in.

When he arrived, his anger was almost forgotten. The salty scent of the sea attacked his nostrils. The cool and comforting touch of the sea breeze touched gently his face. The rhythm of the tides of wave lapping on the shore. Percy missed the sea, in heaven there were seas, only clouds and the sun.

Percy felt the feeling of the ocean, and the anger slowly but surely faded, like a old scar. It was night, and the Artemis was on duty. The moon sailed to the top of the starry night, glowing with silvery light.

Percy remembered the times when he and Annabeth sitting on the beach, enjoying the night on shore. The pain seeped into his chest. Time surely could change someone. Percy remembered the gentleness and intelligence of Annabeth, but now she was acting _bitchy, _that was the word. Perhaps her fatal flaw had taken over her. She was all proud and mighty, thinking all her decisions were correct. Percy's love for Annabeth had completely faded, but thinking how she had changed pained him.

Percy focused on the horizon, but his heart was like being poked with a pin. Piper's reaction to that son of Zeus had been troubling Percy. The way that Piper looked at Tyler was making Percy's heart ache. Piper had never looked at Percy that way before, and she had never been this girly before. The squeak that Piper made had almost left Percy a heart-attack, Piper McLean never squeaks, never. It bothered Percy a lot. Normally it would have been great for Percy that Tyler had joined their side, but jealousy filled up Percy when he saw Tyler chatting with Piper. Every time he whispered something into Piper's ears he would giggled slightly, which was absolutely cute. Even he hadn't done anything wrong, Tyler joining their side had increased the hatred Percy had for him.

He was so deep in thought that he nearly missed the horn that signals the start of strategic planning time for capture the wool.

Percy was about to run back to the forest when Chaos's voice rang in his mind._ Perseus, For the sake of my name, you have my power now. Please create a portal and be like a true creator of the universe. _

Percy suddenly filled with excitement. He asked in his mind, _How? It's always easier to tell than do. _

Chaos's voice replied with a sign of annoyance, _just imagine the place you wanted to be at and concentrate the area in front of you to link with the destination. _Chaos's voice faded and his presence left Percy's mind.

Percy concentrated and imagined the strategic tent in the west side of the forest. He imagined a line linking with the tent and the beach. Then Percy felt a tug in his gut, and the space in front of him bended and ripped.

Percy opened his eyes and saw a crack in front of him. He could see the strategic tent through the portal. Percy stepped a foot across the portal, squeezing his eyes shut expecting something horrible to happen. But he felt nothing. Hesitantly he walked through the crack in the air.

A moment before he was at the beach, the next second he was at the strategic tent, with the other peacekeepers staring at him in awe. Percy looked back and saw the portal slowly closing back. He turned at nearly snarled at the sight of Tyler, but he managed a fake smile and asked, "So….how's going on?"

Piper's POV

Percy was really acting weird today, and that bothered Piper a lot. The rage Percy just left out during dinner was unbearable. Piper had never seen Percy that angry before, but she guessed everyone had a limit from their breaking point.

Piper and her crew plus Tyler were discussing the strategy. Since Tyler was a camper here, so that he knew more advantages and disadvantages in the forest.

"So there will be three to four people guarding the flag. Can you guys han…" Tyler was interrupted when the space in front of them ripped open. Piper guessed it was Aether who was doing it. But instead a foot was set through the crack hesitantly.

Then a moment latter Percy stumbled through the crack. He looked at Piper for a while and glanced at the closing crack in the air. Percy's face twisted as he was staring at Tyler, as if his face was fighting each other. He scratched his neck awkwardly, breaking the stunned silence, "so….how's going on?"

First there was silence, and then uproar happened. Half of the crew was yelling _what the hell_s and the other half was screaming _that is so cool_s, which Piper was neutral.

Percy raised his hand in an ordering way, and instantly they shut up. "I will explain latter. Let's now focus on the problem now." He nodded at Tyler to continue with his burning a hint of anger. _What is wrong with him? _Piper was full of questions.

Tyler being obtuse as usual didn't notice. He pointed at the map and continued, "Before I was interrupted, three people should guard the flag. Wait on branches until they arrived. Surprise them by ambushing them." The three grinned evilly at the idea. Tyler continued, "Piper and I will stay at the border, trying to slow them down when Zak and Percy go to capture their flag. Are we clear?" Piper and the others nodded. Piper caught a glimpse of Percy's frowning, but decided to let it slip.

Then another horn sounded again, announce starting the game in five minutes. Piper strapped her last piece of armor and turned to her crews grimly, "Good luck guys." And with that they went to their respective places.

Percy's POV

Percy walked with Zak silently towards the left flank border. Percy was worried about leaving Piper with Tyler. Even though he knew that Tyler would do his best, he was still bothered, as if there was a stone forced into his chest.

Zak saw Percy's face and laughed, "Don't worry man. Your girlfriend will manage herself." Percy's face burned, "She is not my girlfriend." Zak snickered in reply, and added, "yet." Percy sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

Zak said, "She does like you, dude." Percy turned his head at Zak and raised an eyebrow. "You might be dumb enough to see it but it was obvious enough that you both are in love with each other." Zak continued, "The year when she was recruited by Aether, she barley speaks. She never walked out her room unless for food or meeting. It took us years to make her be herself again."

Percy's heart filled with guilt. He stopped and looked at his toe and muttered, "It was all my fault. Before she was recruited, she was heart-broken by Jason, the guy we saw in Camp Jupiter." Zak nodded. "I was too distracted to notice her changes and left her alone for months. I left her abandon when she needs a friend the most."

"But you made it up." Percy looked up at Zak only to see him leaning on a tree. "when you came in. she was Ms. Sunshine all a sudden. She became more positive and cheerful whenever she sees you. Heck, you even slept with her on the same bed." Percy hoped that his cheeks weren't as red as he thought.

"She never let others into her room, much less than her bed. And then you came along and you are suddenly allowed everywhere and anywhere." It was hard to read Zak's face in the dark, but he had a feeling that he was smiling, "You changed him, Percy, for better. Does that make you feel any better?" Percy was about to thank him when the horn sounded, signaling the start of the game.

Percy replied simply, "We will talk later, it can wait." And with that he raced forward, drawing his dual sword. The chaotic metal swords glittered in the dark.

Zak was close behind Percy, holding his double-edged sword with both of his hands and grinning insanely like a mad man.

They ran a good twenty seconds until things started to happen. An arrow flew silently from the tree and headed straight at Percy's head. His instincts took over and deflected the arrow. Another couple arrows was shot and Percy deflected it flawlessly.

He looked up at the tree and saw Apollo archers sitting on the branches, arrows notched and pointed at Percy.

Percy turned to Zak and whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear, "when you saw your chance, go first. Piper and Tyler can't handle much longer. I can take care of myself."

Zak grinned back, "good luck, chief. We don't want Piper to see your pretty face ruin, huh?" And with that he dashed into the woods, dodging arrows like a ninja. Within seconds, Zak disappeared in the forest.

Percy turned only to deflect another arrow. He smirked deviously at the campers. He raised his dual swords and pointed it at them, "let's get started, shall we?"

Piper's POV

As soon as the crouch sounded, Piper and Tyler got into position. The night was silent. Piper could hear the birds singing, which was weird since no fight had begun yet.

Piper and Tyler sat on the branch, scanning for any sign for enemy demigods.

Tyler decided to break the silence, "you liked him a lot, right?" Piper stared at Tyler questionably, "What do you mean?"

Tyler removed his gaze from the field and looked at Piper in the eyes directly, "you know what I mean." He said softly.

In fact, Piper did, and she knew who that 'him' is. She fixed her eyes on the horizon, drinking the beauty of the night. Tyler stayed silence, but she knew that he was waiting for her answer.

Piper had thought of it in the past few weeks. The times when Percy held her when she cried. The way Percy brushes a strand of her hair behind her ears. Piper could never be able to list all of the things that Percy had helped and comforted her. he removed all Piper's problems from her shoulders to his.

Even when Piper almost screwed up their mission Percy was still standing up for her. Percy had the effect on Piper that Jason usually had, and Piper herself had confirmed it too.

Piper whispered without any sign of hesitation, "Yes, I like him a lot." It was barley a louder than a mumble, but Tyler nodded and smiled gently, the smile he had on his face the day they met, "then I won't interfere." Piper looked at Tyler. "I like you too, Piper. But I know that I wasn't the one for you. Percy is. I am not the one for you. You should enjoy your love life with Percy, Pipes."

Piper stared at Tyler shocked. Tyler frowned at Piper, "What? I am not like my dad." lightning flashed and thunder roared. Tyler looked at the night sky and yelled, "Sorry! Didn't mean to!" Piper giggled and Tyler flashed Piper a smile.

Then the peaceful conversation was interrupted by a yell, followed by another clang of weapons. Piper stared down and saw a group of demigod bellow shouting.

Tyler grinned at Piper and whispered, "Now." As silent as a assassin. They jumped down and landed on two campers, knocking them out instantly. The campers were shocked by the ambush and were too stunned to move.

Piper and Tyler pulled out their weapons and start hacking demigods, knocking them out cold with one swift whack. Within second twelve demigods were on the floor unconscious.

Piper was about to congrats Tyler when fire exploded in her side. She collapsed on the ground in agony. Tyler yelled her name and rushed to her side. Piper looked up and saw nothing, but she saw a trail of blood floating in the middle of the air. Piper spat weakly, "Annabeth Chase."

Didn't expect that, right? Finally Piper confessed her feeling at it was a large step towards their relationship. Sorry for the delayed update, but I was having a fever and my mother won't let me touch the computer. Sorry….

TheIdioticGuy


End file.
